Renaissance of Evil
by Morag X. Henegev
Summary: PG13 just because of swearing. It's a story about four new students coming to Hogwarts. Yeah I know it's old cheezy theme, but I didn't, like some other people include myself in there. Anyways the three of that them are evil, and Draco's friends; while th
1. The Prologue

This is my brand new series of stories. I always wanted to write it, but I just didn't know how to start. It was hard. Inside my computer's memory there's just lots and lots of stories I started writing, and than I just forgot on them. Oh well, maybe after I will finish them, one day. 

PG13 is because of the swearing. I'm sorry, but you can't miss that in my stories. 

Anyways here we go with stupid, boring, and monotone disclaimer. 

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to whom else than me? 

Well unfortunately they don't. I don't own any of them. 

Renaissance of Evil - Chapter I: The Prologue

# There was nothing wrong with the Leizgal Universität for Young Witches and Wizards, except that the German Ministry of Magic decided that it was just too much, and that it had to be closet. The students were sent everywhere from there. Lots of them just went to Beauxbaton, and smaller number went to Durmstang. Just a little number went to Hogwarts. The little number was really a little. It was four out of two thousand and fifty, as much as Leizgal had. The four people were two boys and two girls. Their named were Sidney Moustakis, De Aundrä (pronounced Dee Oun-dré) Bösendorfer, Sebastian Rechmann, and Antonio Mocenigó. It was funny, cause everyone accepts Sidney was born in the richest family, from the aria they are from. De Aundrä was from Austria; Sebastian was from Germany; and Antonio was from Italy. Sidney was from Greece, but she was a Mudblood. She was poor, well not as poor as Weasleys are, but almost. 

# 

# As four of them reached the chamber before the great hall, to wait for their sorting into the Hogwarts, they were chatting. 

# -"I expect that you two will be also in Slytherin," – said Sebastian, as they nervously waited to get sorted. They were all final seventh year. Sebastian was pretty handsome. He was tall, had white hair. His face was so pale, that people usually couldn't believe he is alive when they saw him. Well also the factor was his purple eye bags under his eyes.

# -"Well for three of us my answer must be yes, but for our dear Sidney…." – De Aundrä maliciously sneered at Sidney. They just didn't have different point of looking on the world, but they didn't look alike at all. De Aundrä was tall, and pretty, with perfect figure. Sidney was short and really fat. Not to mention that her face was awfully ugly, and she was the only one that had heavy accent.

# -"For your information I don't want to be in Slytherin, Bösendorfer." – Sidney was really offended by what De Aundrä said. 

# -"Oh shut up, and be happy that you are here now." – Sebastian snapped at her. 

# For all that time, Antonio was standing in the corner, listening. He was also tall, with dark skin, and black hair, that was usually falling over his eyes. 

# The next few moments they spent silent, not talking. Than suddenly McGonagall came there and motioned them to follow her. After that she firstly called "Bösendorfer, De Aundrä" out. 

# She came outside, knowing that every single person in the room is looking at her. As she sat on the chair, and placed the hat on her head, Harry and his friends were staring at her all the time. "She is pretty. She must be Gryffindor, so I can date her," Ron said. Hermione was looking at him, offended. All these years he couldn't realize that she loves him. 

# _-"So let's see"_ – the voice inside the hat told De Aundrä, _- "I can feel that you didn't come here for anything good…"_

# -"How do you know, you are just a hat," – she thought.

# _-"You are wrong, I am just a hat, but not just an ordinary hat. I know that you won't be accepted anywhere else, except in Slytherin, so let it be…………… _SLYTHERIN" – yelled the hat, and she took it off, as she sit for the Slytherin table. As she sat opposite of Draco Malfoy, he gave 'Welcome' sneer.

# -"Hello Draco," – she said, as she watched Antonio places the hat on his head. 

# -"Hello De Aundrä" – said Draco, after a moment of waiting. 

# -"Do you still hate me, cause I told you that you are stupid, when we were seven?" – She sneered, as the hat yelled 'Slytherin', and Antonio joined the table, sitting beside Crabbe. Crabbe just grunted as Antonio sat beside him. Draco nodded with his head, as the sigh of hello to Antonio. Antonio did the same thing. 

# -"What did you say?" – Draco asked, as he turned back to De Aundrä, faking that he haven't heard when she said. 

# -"Never mind. There is that bitch, she is getting sorter" – De Aundrä said sarcastically, while she watched Sidney getting sorted. 

# -"Why do you hate her so much?" – Draco asked, moving little over the table, so he could heat De Aundrä's answer better. 

# -"Why do you care" – she said. 

# Sidney was sorted into Gryffindor. 

# -"I didn't know that Gryffindor supports sucha jerks." – De Aundrä said it to herself, but the whole table seemed to heard her, so they were all laughing. And as finally "Sebastian Rechmann" was called, De Aundrä and Draco stopped their talk to listen. 

# 

# Sebastian placed the Hat on his head, and he saw nothing. The voice of the Hat was saying:

# _-"A prophetic possibilities, knowing how to read the people. The last person I had that had the same talent was Tom Riddle. I daresay that your father told you who Tom Riddle was?"_

# -"Of course he did." – Sebastian was angry cause Hat thought that he doesn't know anything. He knew story about Tom Riddle better than the Holy Bible. 

# _-"Oh well, I think that I don't want to make the same mistake two times. I think I may send you to Hufflepuff…"_

# -"You can't do it. You won't make the same mistake two times. Believe me. And my father would kill me I don't get to Slytherin."

# _-"Well in that case, if you asked me, let it be _SLYTHERIN!"

# 

# Sebastian joined their friends, as the feast begun. He sat beside De Aundrä. 

# They were discussing the world politics for short time. Than after Draco finished with his Potter-gossiping, De Aundrä started talking him about Sidney. She told him every single lie that she could think of at that very moment about Sidney. 

# Than, as they set off for the common room, Draco, the new Headboy was showing them way around. Draco gave the Stonewall correct password, which was _"Domine Slytherin in excelsis"_. 

# -"I liked Leizgal Universität better" – Was De Aundrä's first reaction. As she said that, Pansy just pierced her with her stare, and turned around. As she went to girls' dorminatory, she was gossiping De Aundrä with Millicent. Pansy and Millicent were both really ugly. 

# After they were sure that everyone was gone, Draco motioned them to sit in the chairs by the fire. They were tired, but the three of them haven't seen Draco for very long time.

# -"So Draco, did you want to talk to us about something?" – Sebastian asked.

# -"Well why would I call you, if I didn't want to talk to you?" – Draco sneered.

# -"I don't like that Potter boy." – Antonio finally said. Everyone looked at him, as tough as he never spoke before. He was really silent.

# -"He is a show off" – said Sebastian.

# -"And he doesn't look good, as some…" – De Aundrä said, smirking thrillingly. All three guys looked at her, thinking that she thought on him. 

# -"So did you have houses in our _former_ school?" – Draco asked.

# -"Yeah, we had five houses." – Said De Aundrä.

# -"Dewenport, Ieselnacht, Möthester, Schiller, and Vissapelt. The colors of Dewenport were green, teal and bronze, while the animal was cat; Ieselnacht was white, pathetique blue and silver, with seagull for mascot; Möthester's colors were pink, purple and gold, with chipmunk as mascot; Schiller was gray, blue and badge, and the animal was lizard; and Vissapelt was black, cardinal red, and silver, their mascot was scorpion." – Said Sebastian.

# -"Of course, you were in…" – Draco tried to say.

# -"Vissapelt" – De Aundrä, Sebastian, and Antonio said at the same time. 

# -"Right." – Draco was little annoyed cause they cut him.

# -"So how are things going here, at Hogwarts?" – De Aundrä asked.

# -"Pity." – Draco said resentfully. – "I tried to kill Potter five times, and it didn't work."

# -"Ooh" – De Aundrä said.

# -"Don't worry we will help you." – Said Sebastian.

# -"And you wouldn't mind if we'd accidentally cut Sidney's head off, too?" – De Aundrä sneered, as she stood up, and walked so she was now standing in the space between Draco's and Sebastian's chair.

# -"Maybe" – said Sebastian, pensively.

# Than De Aundrä placed her hands, both on Draco's and Sebastian's chair, and lowered her head, so her mouth were an inch away from Sebastian's ear.

# -"Please…" – She said. 

# -"We'll see about it." – Sebastian turned around, and found his mouth an inch away from hers. 

# -"Sebastian, you know I hate her…" – She was faking that she is concerned. – "She is evil, and she hates me."

# -"De Aundrä, you are evil" – Draco told her. Just as Sebastian started moving his lips towards hers, to kiss her, she turned around with a snap, to Draco, and said:

# -"Shut up."

# -"Are you ordering me that?" – Draco sneered.

# -"She is," – said Sebastian, half angry, half malicious. 

# -"Ooh, should I be scared of you?" – Draco was sarcastic.

# -"Maybe… I would advise you to be." – De Aundrä said. Draco could see her. Behind her was Sebastian, whose silver eyes were shining, with scorn.

# -"Ooh, I'm just joking." – De Aundrä tapped Draco on his shoulder, with her hand. – "Anyways, I have to get to sleep. Good night Draco, Sebastian, and Antonio." 

# She said, and while she was going towards Slytherin girls' dorminatory, 'Good night De Aundrä' from them followed her. 

# -"I think that we might go to sleep, too," – Antonio yawned. 

# -"I don't really know. But oh well, lets go," – said Sebastian, who didn't sound sleepy at all.

# 

# Before that, in the Gryffindor dorminatory, Hermione, the new Headgirl was showing Sidney around. As she showed her every possible item in the girl' dorminatory, they sat on the couch to talk.

# -"So Sidney, I hear you have an accent. Where are you from?" – Hermione asked. 

# -"I am from Greece." – Sidney answered.

# -"Really?"

# -"Yes."

# -"I went there once. Anyways, do you know that two boys that were there, and that girl?" – Hermione asked.

# -"Unfortunately yes."

# -"So you know their names?"

# -"That girl is De Aundrä. She is really mean to me. She was in Vissapelt. That house has awful reputation…"

# -"The same with Slytherin" – Hermione interrupted her, but she didn't mind to finish with her talk.

# -"Sebastian, the guy with white hair, and Antonio the other one are from Vissapelt, also. The three of them are friends. Even if De Aundrä had friends, and Sebastian his best friend, which is Antonio, he always seemed to be pretty close with De Aundrä."

# -"Sebastian is really hot, but he looks like he is dead. Not alive."

# -"Lots of girls don't really mind that. At Leizgal Universität, he dated lost of girls. De Aundrä used to be dating few much older guys, and they were pretty popular. And about Antonio, I don't know much about him. He doesn't talk too much. He is quiet."

# -"He seems nice…" – Hermione said dreamily. 

# -"Not that much." – Sidney said. 

# -"They to know Draco Malfoy."

# -"Oh they do. I heard them talking about him few times. Sebastian used to bug De Aundrä how does she likes him. And she was just acting that she is annoyed and mad at him, but I think that she was glad about Draco. How is he?"

# -"He is a stupid jerk. He hates Mudbloods. And he is mean to Harry and Ron." – Hermione said furiously. 

# -"De Aundrä told me that I am, you know that B I T C H word, in face. And than that I am _F _Mudblood. Sebastian, well he never did that, but he was very mean to Me." – Sidney seemed very sad when she was saying that.

# -"Oh, I am sorry." – Hermione took hold of Sidney's hand.

# -"It's all right."

# 

# Meanwhile, in the Slytherin girls' dorminatory, Pansy was talking to Millicent, as De Aundrä entered the room.

# -"Hi" – Pansy sneered, as Millicent just kept looking somber at De Aundrä.

# -"Hello" – De Aundrä said back, not showing even a slightest emotion.

# -"Do you want to talk to us?" – Pansy asked her.

# De Aundrä looked over the room, and than said, carelessly:

# -"I guess so." – Than she sat down on the armchair, while Pansy and Millicent were sitting on the sofa.

# -"You like Draco Malfoy, right?" – Pansy asked.

# -"No. Why does whole world think that I like him?" – De Aundrä asked.

# -"Well perhaps the way you were talking to him during the dinner." – Millicent finally spoke.

# -"I am talking to Sebastian in the same manner." – De Aundrä was justifying herself. But as she spoke there was devilish smile in the corner of her mouth.

# -"So you like Sebastian, also?" – Pansy asked.

# -"Yes, I mean no." – De Aundrä was saying, as the two of them were watching her.

# -"Ooh, you like them." – Pansy and Millicent, trying to find the right tune, so they could chant the song.

# -"Okay than, of you want it that way, I like them both." 

# -"That's the right attitude, girlfriend" – said Millicent.

# 

# Next day, as Sidney with Hermione, Harry, and Ron headed for breakfast; they wanted to show her trophy room. As they entered it, they found that Draco, De Aundrä, and Sebastian were already in there.

# -"Look who is here. Famous Potter boy, with his not that equal famous sidekick Weasley, and their Mudblood post stamp Granger." – Draco sneered at them.

# -"And don't forget that bitch, Sidney" – De Aundrä said.

# -"What do you know. You are not at the Hogwarts for even a day, and you are already having your own opinions of everything" – Hermione snarled at De Aundrä.

# -"Excusez-moi Madame, but would you tell me your name, si'l vous plaît?" – De Aundrä spoke half French on purpose.

# -"What did she say?" – asked Ron, stupefied. 

# -"She was…" – Hermione tried, but Sebastian interrupted her.

-"She wants to know your name, stupid."

-"It's Hermione." – Hermione said. And before Sebastian, De Aundrä, and Draco could say anything more insulting; and Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sidney could take anything else, McGonagall came inside.

-"Is there any commotion here?" – She placed her hands on her waist.

-"Potter was already trying to show off, in front of my friends, Ma'am" – Draco said, before Hermione could tell what really happened.

-"Potter, is that true?" – McGonagall turned to Harry.

-"Of course it is" – Draco said.

-"Malfoy I didn't ask you anything. Now you, and Rechmann, and you Bösendorfer, go for breakfast, while I talk to Harry." – McGonagall barked. 

-"Bye Sidney" – De Aundrä sneered, as she exited the room, fallowed by Sebastian and Draco. 

-"Now, Potter. I know that you and Draco aren't in really friendly relationships, but you are showing off in front of his friends…"

-"It's not true Professor. Malfoy, and that white guy, and that girl…" – Ron interrupted her.

-"Weasley, out!" – She yelled.

-"But he…" – Hermione tried.

-"You too Granger!" – Hermione and Ron got out of the room.

-"Professor, would you let me explain, please?" – Sidney asked.

-"Fine Moutkatis…" – McGonagall sighed.

-"It's Moustakis." – Sidney corrected her.

-"What ever. Explain what happened."

-"Well we wanted to look around the trophy room, so Harry could show me show me things that he and his friends earned. When we came in, the three of them were there, and they started insulting us right after."

Harry nodded his head dumbly, showing that he agrees with Sidney's story.

-"Potter, if it's true, I can't help you there. You must go and complain to Professor Snape." – Said McGonagall, knowing that Professor Snape won't do anything about what just students from his house did. 

-"You know that…"

-"Potter, the only things I know is that I am hungry, and you and Sidney might be too, so we should all go to get some breakfast." – She turned, and got out, leaving Harry and Sidney alone inside.

When Harry and Sidney got downstairs, they had to pass Slytherin table, where De Aundrä, Draco, and Sebastian. Sebastian was talking to Antonio, _Probably telling him what just happened_, Harry thought.

They sat for Gryffindor table, where Hermione and Ron were already eating.

-"What did she say?" – Ron was asking, spitting the food all over the table.

-"Did you get detention?" – Hermione asked.

-"No, and she believed that the fight wasn't our fault." – Said Sidney as she some sausages in her plate.

-"Really" – Ron was amazed.

-"Are they getting detention?" – Hermione asked.

-"No. We have to go to Snape, and tell him what happened, so he will give them detention" – Harry said, bitterly.

-"Are you going to do that?" – Sidney asked. She was the one that spitted food this time, all over the table.

-"Sure, and then he will _us_ detention" – Ron said.

-"Snape hates me, and my friends" – Harry said.

-"Stupid Potter, stupid McGonagall, stupid Weasley, stupid Granger, stupid Mudbloods…" – Draco was saying to himself, after the four of them stayed all alone at the Slytherin table.

Sebastian, who was at that time talking to Antonio, saying for hundredth time what happened, turned around to Draco.

-"Draco you are not alone at this table."

-"This is free county. We live in democracy. _Demos _means nation on Latin; _Crate _means to rule." – Draco snapped.

-"To remind you that we are not at Latin class now." – De Aundrä was really irritated by Draco's Latin-knowledge-showing-off. 

-"What do you know?" – Antonio said quietly, but everyone heard him. He was silent person, but when he was talking he was also quiet, and everyone understood him.

De Aundrä folded her hands, and lay in her chair, protesting to eat the rest of her breakfast. 

-"Ooh, look at this. She is mad at you Antonio" – Sebastian sneered.

-"Shut up" – said Antonio taking the same position De Aundrä had. He didn't want to finish his meal either.

Draco started laughing at that moment. 

-"What are you laughing at?" – Sebastian asked.

-"They took the same position" – Draco almost choked, as he said that.

-"Oh yeah." – Sebastian said contemplatively, like he usually did. Than he turned over to De Aundrä, who was sitting right beside him. She just rolled her eyes. He was looking greedily at hers.

-"What do you want?" – She asked, with her teeth clenched.

He turned around, and when he made sure that both Antonio and Draco were staring at two of them, he turned back.

-"Didn't I tell you that already?" – Sebastian asked.

-"No." – She snapped.

-"I have an idea, De Aundrä; we are seventh year now, and we can go to the Hogsmeade when ever we want to. And anyways, today is Sunday. No school." – Sebastian was saying, as he was getting closer to her. When he got really close to her, she just pushed him away, on his forehead, using her fist.

-"I don't want to go" – she said.

-"But I do." – He said, as he pressed his mouth on her neck.

-"They are always like this." – Said Antonio. Draco just turned around to make sure that Antonio was the one that said that.

-"Lets go somewhere" – De Aundrä stood up, accidentally hitting Sebastian, who was already kissing her.

-"Let's just go to the Hogsmeade." – Draco said, as he stood up, and snapped with his hands on the table.

Harry, Ron, and Sidney were also going to Hogsmeade. Hermione didn't want to waste precious Sunday morning on Hogsmeade. They were walking towards the Three Broomsticks, talking.

-"So you know that girl, that yesterday came to school" – Harry said.

-"Yes." – Sidney said, but she didn't seem really happy for knowing her.

-"What's her name?" – Ron asking, blushing a little.

-"De Aundrä Bösendorfer." – She said. After that, she added, quietly, so no one can hear – "Ugly name."

-"What is she?" – Harry asked.

-"Austrian."

-"She is daughter of Wilhelm Bösendorfer?" – Ron asked.

-"Yes."

-"And daughter of Taylor Beaumarchais (Boo-mahr-sha-ee)." – Ron added.

-"Again, yes."

-"I heard for both of them. What are they? I may think that they might be in Voldemort's service?" – Harry asked.

-"Harry, I know you live in the Muggle world during the summer, but you must know that Wilhelm is the head of the Main Legislative Committee of Wizards and Witches. And her mother is member of the Senate." – Ron was saying, as they entered the Three Broomsticks. 

-"Wow, she must be rich." – Said Harry.

-"She is, but she is mean to me, and lots of other people." – Sidney was saying, acrimoniously, as they sat at the table, for six people.

-"Same as Malfoy, hah Harry? They would make a good pair." – Said Harry. 

-"Yes, sure" – Ron laughed along with Harry. The fact is that none of them seemed that is funny if she'd go out with Malfoy. It would mean that their nemesis would get to go out with the girl they would really want to date.

-"Ron, I will buy you and Sidney drink." – Said Harry, as he left two of them alone at the table.

-"So Ron, I hear that Weasleys are poor" – Sidney said, going red.

-"Yes" – Ron was also blushing.

-"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I am poor, too. But I am Muggleborn, and you are a Pureblood." – Sidney said, as she smiled. Even the smile couldn't help her ugly face become a bit prettier.

-"I know" – said Ron, looking deeply in Sidney's brown eyes. Suddenly, something behind Sidney drew his attention, De Aundrä fallowed by Draco and Sebastian came inside the Three Broomsticks. She took her gloves off, and Sebastian took her trench coat off for her. She looked over the bar, and as she spotted the only spots that were free, she came to them. Unfortunately the free spots were ones at Harry's table.

-"Hello Sidney, how are you?" – She asked, having Draco behind her back.

-"Go away" – Sidney snapped, as she turned around.

-"You are being mean, Sidney." – Draco sneered.

-"I was wondering if we could sit here, cause as you can see, all spots are taken." – She said, awkwardly turning around.

Sidney was just about to tell her to go to hell, when Ron:

-"Sure you can."

She just sneered, as Draco got the chair out for her, and she sat down.

-"What do you want to get me for you to drink?" – Draco asked, lowering himself, and placing his head beside hers.

She was going over the Carte du jour, really indolently. As she was turning pages, Draco was moving nearer, and nearer her, until their cheeks were touching. Than she turned around to face him, saying:

-"Excusez-moi?"

-"Je suis désolée." – Draco said, as he moved. Ron was staring at her all that time. Sidney was looking at her, thinking how could she revenge her.

-"Puis-je take your order?" – Draco asked, after he realized that there's no theory that she will pick anything.

-"You sound sexy when you speak French" – she said.

Draco just went slightly pink in his cheeks. 

-"I will take le Echter" – De Aundrä said, putting the menu down.

Draco was just about to go away, when she pulled him, and said.

-"Attendez un peu! Je regrette monsieur, but I would like Queelezers better" – she said, smirking.

-"Oui Madame. I mean mademoiselle." – Draco said, and finally went away.

-"Why are you staring at me?" – De Aundrä asked Ron.

-"He is staring at you. Poor guy never saw anyone like you." – Sidney said.

-"Are you French?" – Ron asked, stupidly. 

-"Non, but my mother was. Why?" – De Aundrä said. 

-"Because…" – Sidney tried to say something insulting, but Ron continued his idiotic staring at De Aundrä.

-"I like the way you speak it. What did you two say?" – Ron asked.

-"_Excusez-moi _is excuse me; _Je suis désolée _is I am very sorry; _Puis-je _means may I; _Attendez un peu _is wait a minute; and etc."

-"Do you like Draco?" – Ron asked.

-"What do you mean under 'like'?" – She asked.

-"Never mind" – said Ron, and than suddenly Harry came back three large Butterbeers, which he passed to his friends. When he sat down he realized that De Aundrä was sitting at this table.

-"What are you doing here?" – He asked.

-"There was nowhere else to sit, so I am here" – she said.

-"Don't you like the company of your two Pureblood and rich friends more?" – Harry asked.

-"They will join us very soon."

Just as she said that, Sebastian and Draco came. They sat down for the table, and Draco passed De Aundrä a glass. The glass was tall, made out of thin crystal glass. The liquid inside was pretty nasty looking. It was navy blue, with stripes of cardinal red. 

-"_Un sang_" – she said, as she raised the glass, and first looked at it, than drunk a little.

-"Translation, please" – Sebastian demanded. He didn't speak French.

-"_Das Blut _could help, perhaps?" – Draco sneered. Of course Sebastian was a German.

-"Yes." – Sebastian said, looking at his drink. It was black and watery. 

-"What are you drinking?" – Ron asked De Aundrä, who just ignored him, and kept staring at her drink.

-"Queelezers." – Draco said.

-"What is that?" – Harry asked.

-"Mix of snake blood, alcohol, and liquid ecstasy. Pretty expensive" – Draco sneered, dedicating the word 'expensive' to Ron.

-"Ooh" – said Ron.

~The end of the Chapter I~

There we go, new series of stories. Okay, I know it's true that I wanted to write a story about Harry being trapped inside a mirror, but my sister deleted accidentally everything I wrote, so I don't want to write it all over again. 

And I just have one more message. I know you don't know me, but this is for people that do so:

I **DO NOT** LOVE ALEX!

__


	2. The Dark Wizards

Yeah I know everything, don't tell. First part was pretty plain. It gave no sign or plat what is story about. Well I hope you will discover more in this part.

I know it may be stupid the way De Andrä is speaking, half French, but it's just her character. Did anyone see any episode of "Angela Anaconda'? There is that girl, Nanette that speaks half English, half French. Don't worry, for some De Aundrä's expressions I will just place translation in the brackets. And one more thing about French. I don't think that everything that she said will be correct. Some stuff I know myself, some I just picked from my text, and some I just used the Babelfish translator to get, which I always use when I'm writing my homework.

And now something 'interesting':

Disclaimer: All those characters belong to me. **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**…………..

Except the Harry Potter ones, of course.

Renaissance of Evil – Chapter 2: The Dark Wizards

-"Does that make you high?" – Harry asked.

-"Nah. It's just the taste. It's quite interesting" – De Andrä said.

-"Eugh, it tastes like materiam, I mean matrix." – Draco said, not bothering to show how disgusted from De Aundrä's drink he was. His drink was inside a champagne glass, and it was in color of the sun-setting sky.

-"_Pourquoi vous inguiétez-vous_? (Why do you care?) What, did you try to eat matrix, so you know how it tastes?" – De Aundrä snapped.

-"Stop speaking half French" – said Sebastian. 

-"Make me" – De Aundrä sneered.

-"Don't be so snobbish" – Sidney told her.

-"And you don't be so _fâché_, which is French for mad; and so _stupide_, which is French for stupid." – De Aundrä said over the table. 

-"Can't we live here in peace?" – Sebastian asked.

-"Oui" – De Aundrä said. 

-"Can't we just pick some theme, and talk about it?" – Harry asked, as he drunk his Butterbeer. 

-"_Peut-être_." – Draco sneered. 

-"Fine, what do you all want to talk about?" – De Aundrä said.

Sebastian sneered, and motioned all five of them to get closer into the circle, the way they were sitting, so he could tell them. As De Aundrä was sitting beside him, he placed his arm around her. Sidney, which was sitting beside him didn't get that.

-"Lets play truth or dare?" – He said.

-"That's silly." – Harry said.

-"No it's not." – Said Draco. – "It's stupid for freaks like you, Weasley, and that Sidney."

-"Okay with me" – said Ron, who was staring at De Aundrä all the time, hoping that he will be dared to kiss her.

-"I accept the challenge." – Said De Aundrä, and got Sebastian's hand off her back. 

-"Me, too" – said Draco.

-"Fine, I am playing, too" – Sidney sighed. 

-"C'mon Potter. You fought the Dark Lord countless times, and you are afraid to play one small truth or dare game" – De Aundrä sneered.

-"Fine" – Harry said. As he said it, they leaned back in their chairs, and started the game.

-"We will play it like this. You are asking whom ever you want to. Than if you are asked you are choosing do you want to tell the truth, or be dared. Once you finish you have to ask another person a question. When she/he finishes it, it has to ask someone else. And we go, until all of us went once. Everyone agree?" – Sebastian said.

Everyone nodded their heads. 

-"I'll go first." – Said Sebastian, and looked around the table. His eyes stopped on De Aundrä. – "De Aundrä, truth or dare?"

De Aundrä rolled her eyes, and said:

-"Dare."

-"Ooh, little De is brave. Lemme see… yes… no that's too easy… that sucks…. Yes I got it. De Aundrä, I dare you to kiss Potter, of course in his mouth." – Sebastian said, sneering maliciously. 

While his friends were in the Three Broomsticks, Antonio thought that he could catch up in studying. He went to the library. When he came in, he was surprised that he was the only one that went there. Well not exactly. He saw a girl with bushy brown hair in the corner, sitting and reading the book. He decided that it would be the best if he would sit beside her. He didn't like being alone. 

As he sat down, on the chair opposite of hers, Hermione said:

-"Damn you."

-"Excuse me" – Antonio said. He thought that Hermione swore at him.

-"Oh I'm sorry. It's not you. It's just that this Latin text is pissing me off." – Hermione said, blushing a little.

-"Oh, it's okay. Are you having problems with Latin?"

-"Yes, I can't translate this. I'm trying to learn it myself. And I need help to translate this. I need literary translated, and rough way."

-"Can I help you?" – Antonio asked. Of course he remembered that it was that Mudblood that Draco showed him, and the one that Draco, De Aundrä, and Sebastian had fight this morning, but he always found Muggleborn people equal. That's why he never insulted Sidney about her Muggle parents. It's true that he was on De Aundrä's side when she was mean to Sidney, and he was laughing at De Aundrä's insulting, but it's also true that he was mad few times at De Aundrä for what she did.

-"Sure. There is the text." – Hermione said, passing Antonio the piece of the parchment, which he took, touching her hand on purpose. 

_Rex tremandae majestatic,_

_Qui salvandos salvas gratis,_

_Salva me, fons pietatis_

-"The translation for it is: _King of majesty tremendous, Who dost free salvation send us, Found of pity, then befriend us._" – Said Antonio. – "And literary, it's: _Kind tremendous, majestic, Who sent us salvation, Save me, pity me._"

-"I just asked for little help" – Hermione said; surprised by the way Antonio translated it for her.

-"Oh, I am sorry you were supposed to do that, not Me." – He said, hitting himself on his forehead.

-"It's fine. You speak Latin so well" – said Hermione was surprised. 

-"Wait until you head De Aundrä speaking. I may think that you should ask her…" – Antonio started saying, but realized that De Aundrä would just make fun of Hermione's poor knowledge.

-"De Aundrä, the girl that is your friend, and friend of that guy, what is his name, yeah Sebastian, and Draco Malfoy's friend?" – Hermione asked, disappointed how could Antonio was careless. She knew that De Aundrä already hates her.

-"I am sorry. I don't really think that De Aundrä may know that materia that good. You better ask me for advice." – Antonio said, little ashamed of himself.

-"It's okay. Is she your friend?" – Hermione asked.

-"Not really. She is really good friend with Sebastian, but she never liked me much. I don't like her much either. She can be mean. Sebastian really likes her." – Antonio said, leaning back in his chair, placing his hands on his knees.

-"How about Sebastian?" – Hermione asked, acting that she is not interested at all.

-"He _is_ my best friend, but he can be mean, also. He was pretty popular in our old school." – Said Antonio, meditatively. 

-"I see." – Said Hermione.

-"This is the library, if you didn't know. Or you will be quiet, or you will go out" – Madam Pince came from nowhere.

-"We are sorry. We will be quiet" – said Antonio, finally taking the book in his hands, with intention to read it. 

-"Fine" – she said, and disappeared. 

After that none of them said a word. Antonio started reading his book, while Hermione used something she should use before – the dictionary. 

-"I can't just kiss him" – De Aundrä said.

-"Why? You were dared to?" – Sidney sneered.

-"What do you mean 'Why?' Potter is disgusting" – Draco said,

-"Can I talk to her for a sec?" – Sebastian asked, standing up. 

-"Fine" – De Aundrä stood after him, and followed him into the hall for the washrooms. They were alone there.

As they came in there, Sebastian started going closer to De Aundrä, until he wasn't pressing her with his body to the wall. He bared her with his hands, so she can't escape.

-"Why do you want me to do this?" – She asked, trying to avoid him.

-"Cause you are avoiding me. You are avoiding me after the night I was looking at your palm and told you your future." – Sebastian said, pressing her even harder to the wall.

-"You said that I will found really old husband. He will be eighteen years older than me, and he will be really attractive to me, and to other women, and very rich, but I will have to marry him against my will." – De Aundrä said, looking down, which meant having your head on his chest.

-"And…" – Sebastian said.

-"You were laying" – she looked up.

-"I wasn't laying. What does it have to do with your dare?"

-"I do not want to kiss him" – De Aundrä said, turning her said, cause Sebastian might try to kiss her every moment.

-"Kiss me, and you won't have to kiss Potter" – Sebastian was saying as he was moving his lips closer and closer towards De Aundrä's lips. 

-"Like I believe you" – she said, slowly falling to avoid his lips.

-"I'm not asking you to believe in me" – Sebastian said. 

-"I'm not trying to do…" – Sebastian was already kissing her. 

-"You are left alone, and see what" – Draco was saying as he came.

Sebastian slowly let go of her.

-"You are being rude, Draco Malfoy" – Sebastian sneered. 

-"Let just go back" – De Aundrä said.

When they came back, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting, and waiting for them. They sat down, and this time De Aundrä sat beside Harry. As she placed her both hands on his shoulders, she pulled him closer, and kissed. When she was finished, she just pushed Harry away, and looked over the table. 

Sidney was looking away, so it was impossible to find out what was she thinking; Ron looked sort of mad; Sebastian was smirking; and Draco looked truly disgusted by the thing she just did. 

-"Sidney, truth or dare?" – She sneered.

_Truth, she can ask me something really personal; but if I pick dare she will make me be really embarrassed. _Sidney though.

-"I'm waiting, Sidney" – she said.

-"Truth." – Sidney answered.

-"Great. Tell me Sidney, how do you ever think that you will find a husband?" – De Aundrä sneered. 

-"Pardon me" – Sidney asked.

-"Well you are ugly, stupid, a Mudblood, impolite, rude, have no education, poor witch…" – De Aundrä was insulting Sidney, while Sebastian was on the edge to die from laughing. Draco also. 

-"I will find it somehow. What about you?" – Sidney said.

-"_What_ about me?" – De Aundrä asked.

-"Who would marry someone like you?" 

-"Don't worry. She will find husband. Men will kill each other to marry her" – Sebastian said.

-"Your turn Sidney." – Said Harry.

-"I pick Ron" – said Sidney. 

-"Ooh, someone likes someone here" – De Aundrä hissed in Sebastian's ear.

Sebastian just turned to her, smirking, and said:

-"Shut up."

-"Truth or dare, Ron?" – Sidney asked.

-"Dare" – Ron said, hoping that the dare will be to kiss De Aundrä. 

-"Kiss me" – said Sidney. On her words De Aundrä, Draco, and Sebastian started laughing hysterically. 

Ron closed his eyes, and started moving slowly towards Sidney. He hasn't seen her at all. He just felt his mouth touching something soft and wet. After he was sure he was moved back, he opened his eyes, and saw her smiling. She was really ugly. 

-"_Si pathétique…_" – De Aundrä faked that she is about to cry. 

-"It's my turn, and I pick Malfoy." – Said Ron, wiping his mouth with napkin, 

-"Truth."

-"Do you like De Aundrä, and have you ever kissed her?" – Ron asked, blushing, and burying his face in his hands. 

-"I like her as my friend, and yes, I have kissed her" – Draco said. 

De Aundrä just looked at him, over Sebastian.

-"What?" – Draco asked. 

-"It's your turn" – De Aundrä said.

-"Truth or dare, Potter?"

-"Truth" – said Harry.

-"Are you sure you want truth, Potter? They say that nothing hurts as much as truth does." – Sebastian sneered. 

-"Yes, of course I want it. Why would I choose it than?" – Harry was saying.

-"Okay than. And the question is: Do you still cry for your parents?" – Draco sneered.

-"Why you…" – Harry tried to jump over the table to get Draco, but Draco already knew what Potter might do, so he jumped backwards, while De Aundrä and Ron were holding Harry. 

-"I just asked you a question" – Draco said, pretending that he said nothing wrong.

-"C'mon De, lets go" – Sebastian said, as he pulled De Aundrä for her sleeve, and they got outside.

-"Those idiots" – Harry said through his teeth.

-"I know, don't have to say." – Said Ron.

-"That De Aundrä, she is so mean" – Said Sidney looking at three of them getting out.

-"Look, she didn't drink her drink" – Ron pointed at the tall crystal glass.

-"Should we try it?" – Harry asked, sitting at the table, and drawing the glass nearer, so he can examine the substance.

-"You can get some disease" – Sidney muttered, but Harry didn't seem to care what she is saying at all. He tried it, and after first gulp he swallowed the rest in once. 

He banged the glass of the table, and than he saw Sidney's and Ron's stupefied face expressions.

-"How does it taste?" – Ron asked.

-"Blood" – said Harry. He looked in the menu in the name of the drink, and saw that price was fifteen Galleons. 

-"You are sick, Draco Malfoy" – said Sebastian as they entered the boys' dorm. 

-"Crabbe, Goyle, outside" – Draco ordered Crabbe and Goyle who were inside. After they cleared off, De Aundrä entered it.

As she came in, she lazily looked around, than she sat on the couch.

-"Yeah, don't say. I know it's not at all like girls' dorminatory, but what to say" – said Draco.

-"Actually it's better than girls'. I like it more." – She said, as Antonio entered it. – "Would you mind if I would come in here, and sleep with you."

-"Yes we would. You would spoil our private moments" – said Antonio, sitting on the couch beside De Aundrä.

-"You are disgusting Antonio" – said Sebastian, sitting on the armchair. – "I wouldn't mind, but cause there's not enough beds for all of us, you would just have to share one with me."

-"In that case, I would run away from Hogwarts, and never come back" – said De Aundrä.

-"Sure you would" – Draco sat in another armchair.

-"Have any of three of you ever heard of Dunstable?" – Suddenly asked Antonio, taking the book out of bag. 

-"I heard for it" – said De Aundrä.

-"Yeah I heard too for it" – added Sebastian.

-"Yeah, me too." – Said Draco.

-"Does anyone of you know what is it?" – Antonio asked.

-"It's a broom?" – guessed De Aundrä. 

-"A thing?" – said Sebastian.

-"A motorbike?" – added Draco.

-"Honestly people, if your parents just heard this, you would be dead now." – Antonio said.

-"So what is it, when you are so smart" – snapped Draco, trying to hide how annoyed he was.

-"It's a jewel." – Antonio said.

-"Ooh, how interesting" – said Sebastian, sarcastically.

-"Shut up. It's used to rule the world" – said Antonio.

-"Oh, so now you want us to get that for you, so you could rule the world, and kill us" – said De Aundrä derisively. 

-"You need four people to get his power out" – said Antonio.

-"Wait, but if we do that, we will go against the Dark Lord" – said Draco. – "And all our parents are in his service."

-"_Véritable_" – said De Aundrä. 

-"But if we would rule the world they would join us. They are still parents" – said Sebastian. 

-"That is my plan. We just need to get it" – said Antonio, folding his hands.

All four of them looked at each other, with open mouths. _Rule the world. _Four of them thought. _Have the power._

-"Well let's go and get it. What are we waiting for?" – De Aundrä said, apprehensively.

-"Where is it?" – Said Sebastian.

-"Yeah, we must know, if you want us to help you in world domination." – Draco snapped.

Everyone looked at Antonio. He just nodded with his head, dumbly.

-"I don't know."

-"Idiot" – said De Aundrä. 

-"But I think I might know how to find where it is" – said Antonio, trying to look smart.

-"I'm listening" – said De Aundrä.

-"Read this" – Antonio passed the heavy, metal-bordered book to Draco, who was closest to him. De Aundrä got over his legs, and sat on wide armrest of Draco's chair. Sebastian got above Draco. From the old Gothic script he could read:

_"In past centuries, Dark Wizards used all kinds of things to rule world. The four most famous ones were: Richard Dewenport, Guivenille Iselnacht, Elaine Schiller, and Johann Vissapelt. Dewenport got the jewel, by killing the last Kentelsperish dragon, and taking it out of his heart. Than he discovered it's powers, but he knew he can't use it alone. He got three of his closest friends, Guivenille Iselnacht, Elaine Schiller, and Johann Vissapelt to help him rule the world. Their ruling lasted just one night; cause Dewenport and Schiller got into the terrible fight. It ended up killing Vissapelt. After that they were all were sorry, and Mötherster, the relative of Vissapelt, wanted to do something. They decided to make a school. After it was made, it had five houses, named after their owners. The name of the school it Leizgal Universität for witches, and wizards; and __it is located in south-eastern Germany." _

_ _

Sebastian shouted the book with snap, and the title said:

-"Leizgal Universität-The History" – De Aundrä read. 

They all raised the their heads and looked at Antonio. 

-"What, you never read that book?" – Antonio asked in disbelief. 

-"Are you going to beat us up if we say _No_?" – Sebastian asked.

-"Perhaps yes" – said Antonio.

-"Than we read the book. But it's not our fault cause we forgot everything we read" – said De Aundrä, taking the book out of Draco hands, and sliding into his lap.

-"I thought you are smart" – Antonio got the book back.

-"We are, but we spend time reading the Dark Arts books, not stupid books" – said Sebastian. 

-"So you want to say that I am stupid" – there was an awkward silence after what Antonio said. 

-"Non" – said De Aundrä. All four of them felt awkward.

-"Non, or you wanted to say 'Oui'? Are you sure you really wanted to say 'Non'?" – Antonio asked, narrowing his eyes.

-"I am _totalment_ sure, which is French for totally sure" – De Aundrä said, determinately. 

-"You mean half French" – said Draco, who felt sort of uncomfortable cause she was sitting in his lap.

-"Whatever" – said De Aundrä. 

-"So do you have any idea where can we get it?" – Said Sebastian, sitting back in his armchair. 

-"There is a few possibilities" – said Antonio.

-"Like" – said Draco, shuffling under De Aundrä, who finally realized that he is not that happy about her, and stood up.

-"Lots of. My suggestion is to go to the library and research it, after the lunch" – Antonio stood up. 

-"Okay" – said Sebastian. 

-"Just come yourself down, Harry" – said Ron, as he and Harry sitting in the Great Hall, eating their lunch. As Draco, and his friends entered the Hall, Harry just scrawled. 

-"Harry, De Aundrä once insulted me, and I jumped on her. They needed five people to hold me not to kill her. And after that _I _was the one that got suspended." – Said Sidney. 

-"Ooh, she is really mean. You know that guy that is sitting with them, Antonio" – everyone nodded their heads to Hermione who was talking – "Well he is nice."

-"Him?" – Sidney almost spitted what she was eating. – "He is not nice."

-"You talked to him?" – Asked Ron.

-"Yes, I did. He doesn't like De Aundrä much." – Said Hermione.

-"They always fight, but it doesn't mean that he is nice if he doesn't like De Aundrä." – Said Sidney. 

-"Well yeah" – Hermione said, and her thoughts flew away. 

-"Oh my Gosh, I really love this" – said Ron, as he dug in the full plate of food. 

-"She is bad" – said Harry.

-"De Aundrä?" – Ron asked.

-"She."

-"Harry, you know when she kissed you?" – Ron asked, going red.

-"Yes."

-"Well did you like it more with her than when you did it with Cho or Ginny?" – Ron was looking away, totally red. 

-"Sorta. I mean not really. She was kind of cold to me." – Said Harry looked at the bewitched ceiling. 

-"Do you like her?"

-"I don't know. Do you like her?" – Harry asked. Ron buried his hands in his face, after saying:

-"Yes."

-"Ron, let me tell you something." – Sidney said, patting Ron on his back. – "Even if she goes out with you, even if she falls in love with you, you will realize how bad she is. Second, Sebastian who already seems to hate you will do anything to make your life living hell. Than there's De Aundrä's family, and I don't think that her father would accept you as son-in-love. And there is the social status, and everything."

-"But she will change" – said Ron, looking up, and staring at De Aundrä who was talking to Antonio on the other side of the table. 

-"She won't. I advise you to forget her, and find someone that will love you." – Said Harry. 

-"But she is pretty" – said Ron.

-"_Tastabiles non discutabiles_ (Tastes are impossible to be discussed), Ron" – Hermione suddenly said. 

-"I guess you' re right" – said Ron, and continued eating. 

The rest of the meal was spent in the silence. 

As they got into the library, Antonio realized that he forgot his book in the Great Hall, while they were eating. Sebastian wanted to go to get it, mainly because he wanted to get out of the library. Than De Aundrä also wanted to come with him. They left Antonio and Draco alone in the library, researching.

When they finally ate their meal, Harry, Sidney and Ron went to the dorminatory. Hermione slowly strolled. As she were passing the Slytherin, she noticed that someone forgot his or hers book there. No one was in there, so she picked it up, and went thorough. The page 75 was marked, and Hermione read what is it. It was little strange for her to be reading this. She was so into it, that she haven't noticed Sebastian and Se Aundrä entering in the Great Hall. 

Just as she was to finish the first page, someone shut the book on front of her nose. It was Sebastian.

-"Touching other people's stuff is bad" – he said. For all that time De Aundrä was there, standing behind his shoulder, and smirking. 

-"I was just looking at it" – Hermione tried to apologies herself. 

-"Get your own copy and look at it" – said De Aundrä, placing a hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

-"I would like to borrow that book" – said Hermione, as the two of them turned around. 

-"De Aundrä, why don't you go and give this book to Antonio. Hermione and me, we'll come there in few minutes. I want to talk to her for a sec." – Sebastian passed the book to De Aundrä, who took it, and went away. 

-"So Hermione, I hear you are the best student in here" – sneered Sebastian, as they exited deserted Great Hall. 

-"Yes" – answered Hermione, slightly feverish. 

-"Is it a big responsibility to be a Headgirl?" – He sneered again.

-"It is, well sometimes" – said Hermione as they were climbing the stairs.

-"What do you think of De Aundrä?" – Sebastian asked, as he stood in front of Hermione, so she can't pass.

-"Maybe she is nice, but she is mean to me" – Hermione just couldn't find anything smarted to answer. 

-"She is nice, very nice person indeed. She just don't like you, cause you don't like her" – Sebastian was looking deep in her eyes.

-"Is she nice to you?" – Asked Hermione.

-"No, but I'm not nice to her sometimes either. She does like me, and I like her, but I am to harsh on her sometimes." 

-"Than who does she like?" – Hermione asked.

-"Draco. She always liked him very much." – Sebastian took her hand in his two hands, and started looking at her palm.

-"What are you doing?" – Hermione asked. 

-"I'm looking at your palm" – said Sebastian, not even looking Hermione's face. 

-"I don't' believe in that" – she said.

-"I don't care if you don't believe in that. I am the one that should not believe in that. My says that I will die pretty soon. And your says that you hate De Aundrä more than anything in the world. Is that true?" – Sebastian raised his head to look at Hermione's face.

-"Yes" – Hermione looked away, after she gulped. 

-"Why do you hate her?" – Sebastian asked, moving Hermione face towards him, with his hand. 

-"She is mean to me, you know."

-"And it says that you hate me, but you would go out with me" – Sebastian sneered. 

-"Give me that back" – Hermione jerked her hand out of his.

-"Don't be so harsh on me. Did you ask me would _I_ date you?" – Sebastian sneered, hissing in Hermione's ear, who was turned with her back to him. 

-"No, I haven't asked you that. You know the book, I don't want it anymore." – Hermione tried to go away, but Sebastian grabbed her for her shoulder, and she was unable to. 

-"Well ask me than" – said Sebastian, slowly getting nasty.

-"Would you like to go out with me?" – Hermione asked.

There was a moment of silence, and than Sebastian said"

-"No. Even if you weren't a Mudblood, you are still too disgusting for my taste" – Sebastian said, in most obnoxious, and sneered manner he could produce. 

Than he turned around, and went away, leaving Hermione alone in the empty hallway. 

Hermione was standing there, in the empty hallway, framed. _How big jerk I was. How could anyone that said all that good stuff about someone like De Aundrä be good? _Hermione was thinking. 

She would stay there, if Harry didn't come. 

-"So you didn't _pité _her, _et _borrow her book?" – Was the first thing that Sebastian heard from De Aundrä, who was sitting at the table, in the corner of the big library, with Draco and Antonio, who were going over books, searching.

-"Don't be jealous, De" – Sebastian sneered, as he sat down. Than he laughed cruelly just for himself. De Aundrä who did nothing, just stared at the pictures in the library, noticed that.

-"Why are you laughing?" – She asked. 

-"Did you know that Mudblood Granger would go out with me?" – He sneered, leaning over to De Aundrä. 

-"Why would she go out with you?" – Antonio got out of his reading trance.

-"Cause he is so gorgeous and charming" – said De Aundrä, going through his hair, with her hand.

-"Stop that. You are ruining my hair" – he said, and moved away, out of her reach. 

-"And what's so funny about it?" – Draco asked, lifelessly, not even taking his nose out of the book. 

-"Cause I told her in her face that even if she wasn't a Mudblood, I would be too disgusted to go out with her" – Sebastian sneered.

~The end of the Part 2~

The school is really bad when you live on the other side of the town. Anyways I just learnt one right thing there: how to properly type. So it means that now I can type without even looking at my keyboard. 

And one more thing:  
I **DO NOT** LOVE ALEX!

____


	3. Dunstable

I know that lots of you don't listen to classical music, and early. But I do. Anyways I just got Mozart's Requiem in three different performances, and I'm listening to compare them. 

Just never mind me, I am not sure am I totally normal. 

Disclaimer: for all people that didn't know all Harry Potter characters belong to me. And for you that don't know that, all Harry Potter characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Renaissance of Evil – Chapter III: Dunstable

-"He did what?" – Harry asked, unable to believe his ears what Hermione just told him. 

-"He really made you say that you like him, and that ask him would he like to go out with you?" – Asked Sidney.

-"For hundredth time, yes he did." – Hermione sighed. 

-"I'm going to kill him" – Ron stood up. 

-"Ron sit down" – Hermione jerked him for his robe sleeve, - "You won't kill anyone."

-"But he insulted you, Hermione" – Ron said, sitting back in the armchair. 

-"De Aundrä is probably insulting you now Ron" – said Sidney, quietly. 

-"No she is not, is she?" – Ron asked himself. – "You know what? I will go and ask her what does she think about me?" 

-"But Ron…" – Harry tried, but he was already outside the common room.

-"Well at least we tried" – sighed Sidney. 

-"You are so cute sometimes, Sebastian" – said De Aundrä, in the manner like she just saw the cutest puppy. 

-"I am" – he said, little egocentrically.

-"Isn't someone's ego here, bigger than it is supposed to be?" – Draco didn't even raise his head from the book.

-"No" – said Sebastian.

-"Sebastian, the thing you did to Hermione… it was mean, and perverted." – Said Antonio, in serious voice, looking Sebastian directly in his silver eyes. 

-"So I am perverted now?" – Said Sebastian. 

-"Yes, you are very perverted" – sneered De Aundrä, playing with her silver necklace.

-"De Aundrä, no one asked you" – Antonio turned to De Aundrä. - "Why did you do that?" – Antonio asked, looking back at Sebastian, who felt little uncomfortable. 

-"I just felt like it. It was interesting" – he said. Draco finally looked up from his book, and found Sebastian and Antonio staring at themselves straight in their eyes. 

-"Was Sebastian a player?" – Draco hissed quietly in De Aundrä's ear.

-"Are you a player?" – She asked Draco.

-"No."

-"So I can just go to someone, and kill him. My excuse will be that killing is interesting." – Antonio said, acting like a professor.

-"Are your parents killing?" – Sebastian asked, and his sneering expression changed into severe one.

-"They are" – Antonio sighed.

-"So" – Sebastian asked.

-"Killing is wrong. We can be mean to people sometimes, but we can't just kill them" – Antonio said. 

-"How do you think we'll succeed our Dunstable thing, if we don't kill?" – Draco asked.

-"I have been thinking about that, still." – Antonio turned to Draco, clearly showing him that they don't want him inside their tête-à-tête. 

-"Excuse me" – Ron said awkwardly, behind De Aundrä back. All four of them turned to face him. Ron gulped when he saw that Sebastian and Antonio had grave face expression, Draco felt mistreated, and De Aundrä, who was sneering, said:

-"_Oui_."

-"I would like to talk to you" – he said, blushing. 

-"Why do you want to talk to her?" – Asked Sebastian, acting in Ron's opinion like father.

-"Sebastian" – De Aundrä said, little annoyed for the way Sebastian acted.

-"Shut up" – Antonio told her.

-"I want to talk to her" – Ron repeated.

-"You just want to talk to her? I thought you wanted something else" – said Sebastian, slowly entering his nasty manner. 

-"Sebastian, shut up" – she said thought her teeth. 

-"I would like to ask her something" – said Ron, starting to wet himself.

-"Can't you ask her that in front of me? I am her best friend you know. Jealous?" – Sebastian's sneer even more broadened. 

-"Sebastian, shut your mouth. What the hell are you?" – She snapped at him, standing up.

-"Nothing. I see that I mean nothing to you" – Sebastian said, acting that he is hurt.

-"Look, you were just mean to him" – Draco snapped at Ron.

-"It wasn't my fault." – Ron tried to justify himself, as he watched De Aundrä kneeling in front of 'upset' Sebastian, who had his head in his arms. 

-"Sebastian, quit that" – said Antonio. 

After that they could just hear De Aundrä and Sebastian talking on German. 

-_"You are quite good in acting, Sebastian _(I don't speak German, so I will just italize everything that is spoken on that language.) – De Aundrä said, as she got her arms around his neck.

-_"Well you are too good for him. Just don't tell me you like him_" – Sebastian said it in unusually vicious voice, for the way he was acting. 

-_"I don't like him"._

-_"Than who do you like?"_

-_"No one" _– she said. 

-_"You know what? Go out with him. Go out with that Weasley boy. It's for best_" – Sebastian sneered. 

-"So what did you want to ask me?" – De Aundrä said, as they got out of the library.

-"Do you like me?" – Ron muttered really quietly, but she seemed to understand him. She just smiled, and said:

-"I think you are a nice person."

-"You do?" – Ron jumped, blushing. 

-"I do." – She stopped, standing in front of him.

-"So what do you want to do now?" – Ron asked her.

-"I want to ask you something. Tell me, were you jealous when I kissed Harry?"

-"Yes."

-"_Puorquoi_? Harry is ugly and stupid. And look at his pimples, his face is disgusting" – De Aundrä said. 

-"Well he's face is not really clear, but…" – She placed her index on his mouth just to make him shut up.

-"What do you think about Sebastian?" – De Aundrä asked.

-"He is mean" - Ron told her truth. –"And the thing he did to Hermione…"

-"Ron you can't blame him for that. He likes Hermione, but he knows that his father would not be happy with that at all."

-"Well that may be true" – said Ron.

-"Well, anyways I got to go now. I'll see you" – she said, and kissed him on his cheek. 

Ron just stayed there blushing. 

As De Aundrä walked into the library, and sit at the table, no one seemed to notice her. Draco and Antonio were going over two large spellbooks, and Sebastian was lazily going over wizarding copy of soft porn magazine. 

-"What are you looking in there?" – She asked.

-"I'm searching for Elaine Schiller" – said Sebastian, clearly showing her to leave him alone.

-"Give me that" – Antonio grabbed the magazine from Sebastian's hands, and threw it away.

-"I was looking for Elaine Schiller in there" – Sebastian was justifying himself. 

-"Sebastian, find some normal book." – Snapped Antonio. 

As they found nothing, they still haven't lost hope in finding about Dunstable jewel. Next day they had Potions with Gryffindors for their first period. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Sidney made their way towards the dungeon after breakfast. When they came, all Slytherins were already there. Ron couldn't stop staring at De Aundrä, who was pretending not to see him, and who was talking to Pansy and Millicent. Hermione kept staring at Sebastian, and almost died, when he came closer to her.

-"Hello Hermione" – he said.

-"Go away" – said Sidney.

-"Shut up, you stupid Mudblood." – He told her. For all that time Harry was standing in the background, with his teeth bared. 

-"Why are you insulting her?" – Hermione asked him.

-"Because she was mean to me" – he said, taking her hand in his hands.

-"She just told you to go away" – Hermione said, looking sincerely in Sebastian's eyes. 

-"But it was still mean. Anyways I'm sorry for thing I did yesterday. I didn't mean to" – Sebastian said, his silver eyes glittering. 

-"You insulted me, and embarrassed me" – Hermione said.

-"I said I'm sorry. You know what, I have question for you. I know you are good in reading" – he said.

-"Yes I am."

-"I need a book about Elaine Schiller, Johann Dewenport, and other two founders of Leizgal Univerzität." – He asked.

-"You are lucky cause I do." 

-"Could you borrow it to me?" – He asked, making the most sincere face expression he did in his life. 

-"Yes sure, you want to come before lunch and get it?" – Hermione asked, suddenly getting cheerful. 

-"That you be great" – smiled Sebastian. 

-"Sebastian, you're talking with that girl _çe peut attenedre. En ce moment_, I need to ask you something" – De Aundrä came from behind, placing her hand on Sebastian's shoulder. 

-"Can that, what ever you said, cause I don't speak French, wait?" – Sebastian, asked turning around.

-"_Pas question! _(Absolutely not!)" – She said. 

-"I am sorry. I don't speak French" – Sebastian sneered.

De Aundrä turned around, angrily and walked back to Pansy and Millicent. 

-"She can be so annoying sometimes" – Sebastian sighed, turning around. 

-"It's okay" – said Hermione.

-"She is jealous" – said Sebastian.

-"Never mind. What do you have after double Potions?" 

-"Arithmancy. You?"

-"Same. Shall we walk together?" – Sebastian asked, entering the classroom/dungeon Snape just unlocked.

-"Sure." – Hermione blushed. She hoped that Sebastian will sit beside her, but he went to sit with De Aundrä and Draco, as Antonio joined them. 

-"So, are you finding anything in books the Mudblood gave you?" – Sneered De Aundrä, leaning over Sebastian, as she entered the boys' dorminatory, where he was without his noticing.

-"No" – Sebastian said not even looking up from the book.

-"_Sans doute _(No doubt) that you are not smart enough to search" – she said teasingly, as she sat on the armrest of Sebastian's chair.

-"If you know better, you search" – he said, as he passed the book to her, getting it out of his hands like it was something dirty, and placing her on his lap. 

-"This is dirty. It belongs to a Mudblood" – De Aundrä said, turning the pages, touching them just lightly. 

-"You wanted it" – Sebastian said. 

-"_Il est question de _me the way you are behaving with that Mudblood" – said De Aundrä, faking the concern tone, and turning the pages.

-"Jealous?" – Sneered Sebastian. 

-"_Non_" – answered De Aundrä, having Sebastian breathing in her neck.

-"Stop that. _Tu sais_ (You know)that I don't like that" – She was annoyed.

-"What? You can't prevent me from breathing" – he said.

She just swore for herself.

-"Sebastian, I think I found something" – De Aundrä said, underlining the paragraph in the book with her nail.

-"De Aundrä, it's Latin." – Sebastian jumped, looking in the book – "Translate." – He ordered.______

-"_The "death" event of Johann Dewenport was followed by lots of things. Lots of people wanted to get the jewel after his death. Before he died, he secured it into the catacombs of his castle. Just the true heir of his can open the secret passages, and get It._" – De Aundrä translated it, with no major difficulties. 

-"Who is the Dewenport's real heir?" – Sebastian asked.

-"Like I know" – De Aundrä said. 

-"How could we know?" – He asked himself, pensively. 

-"Sebastian, once you told me that you have the book of families at your house" – De Aundrä, said turning to him, and taking his collar in her hands. 

-"It's at my home. I could ask father or mother to send it to me, but I don't know how to use it" – his elbow was on the armrest of the chair, and it was supporting his head. 

-"Could you go to your house and see it?" – De Aundrä asked.

-"What, you don't want to come?" – He asked, as she had her hands on his neck.

-"Well if you want me to" – De Aundrä leaned on his shoulder.

-"I think it's easier if you're there" – Sebastian said, placing his arm around her.

-"So you want me there" – De Aundrä said.

-"Yes I do. You learnt how to apparate?" – Sebastian asked her.

-"I learnt illegally. You can't be daughter of a Dark Wizards, and not to know how to apparate." – She sneered.

-"So lets go" – Sebastian slowly let her stand up, than he stood up himself. At that moment Antonio and Draco entered. 

-"What is she doing here again?" – Antonio asked.

-"_Vous savez _that you can be really annoying sometimes, Antonio" – she said, as she made her way out, followed by Sebastian. 

-"What are they up to?" – Draco asked himself, sitting in the armchair. 

-"Who knows?" – Antonio answered, also for himself. – "Like I care."

-"But he was so nice to me today" – Hermione told Sidney, as they were sitting at the table, in the Gryffindor common room. 

-"Hermione, you really believed that? What did he want from you?" – Sidney asked, shutting the binder with finished homework.

-"He wanted the book about founders of Leizgal Univerzität." – Answered Hermione.

-"Why would he need that?" – Sidney narrowed her small and black eyes.

-"I think he is interested in the Dunstable jewel. You remember when he insulted me; he took a book away from me. The page about Dunstable jewel was marked." – Hermione was saying.

-"Wait, how much people do you need to get the powers out of the jewel?"

-"Four, and there's four of them" – said Hermione.

-"This is little strange."

-"Wait Sidney, could they maybe be planning that…" – Hermione wondered.

-"Well they are evil enough to do that. The jewel would kill You-Know-Who, and than they would come to the scene." – Sidney finished. 

-"Could they…" – Hermione wondered while she was going towards girls' dorminatory. 

-"What stupid apparating. I'm still not good enough for long distance apparating." – Sebastian stood up awkwardly, and than helped De Aundrä stand up. 

As they were still not good enough in that, they decided to do it together. Something went wrong, and Sebastian ended on the top of De Aundrä. 

-"Where are we?" – De Aundrä asked, looking around, as she got on her feet.

-"This should be the west garden" – Sebastian said, looking around. It was really hard to see in the dark. 

-"The mansion is in that direction" – De Aundrä pointed, and went off.

-"I knew that" – Sebastian said, sulkily. He didn't really like the fact that De Aundrä knows his garden better than he does. 

As they entered the huge, cathedral-like house, opening the big, and heavy double wooden door, they went straight for Sebastian father's cabinet. When they reached it, Sebastian advised her to be silent, and he pressed his ear to the door. He could hear nothing, so than he finally knocked on the door. 

The cold voice from inside said 'Yes', and he entered it, closely followed by De Aundrä. His father was slightly surprised when he saw him. Sebastian was looking like a copy of his father. The person that was also in the cabinet was Lucius Malfoy. 

-"What are you doing here?" – His father asked, looking at his son, and De Aundrä. 

-"I want to ask you a question" – Sebastian said, not looking tough as usual. His father's shiny, silver eyes were always scaring him. 

-"I am busy, Sebastian. Anything important?" – He asked, standing up. He was wearing the heavy, expensive imperial robes; with cape, and epitaphic. 

-"It's not that important." – It wasn't that important, but it was important for Sebastian. When his father asked him, he was thinking on how important it is. And Sebastian couldn't lie to him. – "But it is important to me."

-"I see. I don't want to be rude, or anything, but why are you dragging De Aundrä with you?" – He asked, coming over to his son.

-"It's not his fault. I wanted to come myself" – De Aundrä said, as everyone in the room turned around to her.

-"In that case, I am sorry. Sebastian follow me" – said his father, exiting the room, and his son following him. 

-"So do you know why did he come from Hogwarts?" – Lucius Malfoy said, as he moved closer to De Aundrä.

-"He wants to ask something" – she said, going one step backwards. 

-"You don't have to do that. Am I that scary?" – Lucius Malfoy took two steps foreword, so he was really close to De Aundrä now. 

-"_Non_, those are just _instinct_. I'm not scared, _non plus _afraid of you. But I find this really _gauche_." – She said, looking straight in her eyes.

-"Tell me De Aundrä, why do you always speak half French?" – He asked her, placing his hand on her face. 

-"I like it that way. I know that I should speak half German, too, but I like French more. And still, lost of people understand me better. French is really similar to English." – She said, taking his hand of her face, with her own hand. 

-"I see. So which language do you prefer to speak?" – He asked, this time doing nothing.

-"German, but as I said it's harder to understand it. And _français _sound much better" – she was saying.

-"It sounds good when you're speaking it" – Lucius told her, going one more step towards her.

-"This _is _really _gauche _now."

As Lucius wanted to place his hand on her face again, Sebastian's father, followed by Sebastian himself came in the room. 

-"So Georg, are you finished now?" – Lucius asked, getting away from De Aundrä. 

-"We did. It is finished." – Georg said, sitting back in his chair, looking extremely mad at his son. 

-"It's not finished. You can't be mad at me, just because I asked you that" – Sebastian said through his teeth.

-"I can. You're annoying me. Go away." – said Georg, not even looking at his son.

Sebastian got out and slammed the door behind him. After him, De Aundrä got outside, too. 

-"Stupid parents," – said Sebastian.

-"Sebastian," – said De Aundrä, but he cut her.

-"Shut up. Lets just go to my room" – he snapped, and went off. She followed him thought long, dark halls, until they were in the North Wing of the house, where his room was. 

He entered huge room. De Aundrä got after him, and gently closed the door. As she did that, he came from behind and got her around her waist. 

-"Lets sit somewhere" – he said. 

She said nothing, letting him take her on his bed. 

-"So what did you discover?" – De Aundrä asked, while Sebastian slowly placed her on his bed.

-"I am the Vissapelt's heir." – Answered Sebastian. He sat down beside her. De Aundrä also got in sitting position. 

-"And who's Dewenport's?" – De Aundrä asked. 

-"Antonio." – Sebastian sighed. 

-"I see" – she leaned on him. 

-"Also, Draco is Iselnacht's heir. And you should guess the rest."

-"So I am Schiller's heir?" – De Aundrä looked at him. He just nodded with his head. 

-"Should I be proud for that?" – De Aundrä wondered. 

-"Well remember the first day? We were all saying that if we don't get into Vissapelt, Schiller is still really good house. Dewenport was okay, but I was always fighting with people in there. And Iselnacht was acceptable. But Mötherster really sucked…"

-"I remember. Do you want to go back to Hogwarts, or stay her?" – De Aundrä asked.

-"I don't know. I guess I would stay here, but you know that my father won't be really happy. He is mad at me now, pretty mad."

-"Why is he mad at you?" 

-"I started my old theme. He doesn't think I will die, but it says I will. I know that. I don't know why am I making any effort in anything that I'm doing, when I am officially dead" – Sebastian said, lying on the bed.

-"Sebastian, you won't die" – De Aundrä, lying beside him.

-"You mean _you _don't want me to die" – he said, raising little over her.

-"_Exactement _(Exactly). _Je suis_ (I am) the one that doesn't want you dead." – She sighed, looking genuinely into his eyes. 

-"I don't know what to say. I like the way you speak half French. Even if I can't speak it, I usually understand what you tried to say" – he said, softly. 

-"I know. I like speaking that way. It's interesting. Sebastian, would you mind if I would ask you to look at my palm?" – she asked.

He said nothing, just sat up straight, and started looking over her palm, while she was still lying. 

-"I see money… You won't be really happy… Power… Jealousy and competition, people will hate you. You will hate them… I see lust there…" – Sebastian was telling her

-"Could you please concentrate on parts I don't know" – she said.

-"You wished. Lets see what do you think about other people… De Aundrä, don't tell me that you think Hermione is ingénue?" – Sebastian asked her.

-"She is. He is fucken stupid, and shy." – De Aundrä said, in acid voice.

-"You're crazy. Than it says that you will be really hurt by my death, cause you will discover something you never hoped that is true" – Sebastian was saying.

-"Like what?" – De Aundrä was curious.

-"I will tell you before I die. I can't die without telling you that" – Sebastian looked into her eyes. 

-"Good, now tell me something about my love life" – she stood up, smirking. 

-"You will be hurt. You will be hurt by person that loved you, and you never cared for him that much. Than you will be extremely hurt by other person. You will marry him, and you won't be happy. He won't love you. I'm sorry De Aundrä, but you won't have happy life. But at least that's better than…" – Sebastian was trying to say something, but he just broke down. 

-"Sebastian, if you don't want me, you don't really have to tell Me." – De Aundrä said, taking his hand. – "Let me look at your future."

-"Fine, but you won't see major thing in there" – Sebastian said.

After few minutes she said:

-"Sebastian, I am not that good at this, but I can see something here. You may not die" – she said.

-"Give me that back" – he jerked his hand out. 

-"I was just…"

-"De Aundrä, don't sat that again. I know that you saw it, but you have no right to say it. Now, I decided that I should stay at my house, do you want to go to Hogwarts?" – Sebastian said, getting back to his formal self. 

-"I would like to stay here" – De Aundrä said. 

-"Good." – Said Sebastian. 

-"Where were you two whole night?" – Draco asked, as the Sebastian and De Aundrä sat for Slytherin table to have breakfast.

-"I spent night _avec lui_ (With him)" – said De Aundrä as she sat down. 

-"_Que_?" – Asked Draco, staring stupidly, with mouth open, at De Aundrä. 

-"I didn't mean it _littéraire_." – Snapped De Aundrä, hitting Draco with her hand.

-"She was just sleeping over at my house" – said Sebastian. 

-"Sleeping? I don't think you even had time to blink" – sneered Antonio, not even raising his hand, from his meal. 

-"What do you mean that we hadn't time even to blink? What do you think that we were doing?" – Asked Sebastian. 

-"I am too ashamed to say" – said Antonio, looking at them with corner of his eyes.

-"Shut up" – snapped Sebastian. But he didn't feel like that at all. He wanted to say something insulting at the same time, but he was sort of glad for what Antonio thought. It was true that De Aundrä spent the night in the guest room, but still they were talking before they went to sleep. 

As they ate their breakfast, they didn't really talk much. It wasn't really what you can call eating. Sebastian as always spent more time playing with food rearrangement; Draco never ate much; and for De Aundrä was always said that she must have anorexia, even if she looked normal. Well she wasn't skinny, and she was okay. Antonio was probably the only person that was eating normally. 

Harry and his friends were really silent this morning. Hermione totally forgot on that Dunstable thing, that Sidney and she had suspicion last night. She wanted to do only one thing: to check how is Sebastian going to behave towards her in front of his friends. Especially in front of De Aundrä. Hermione was suspicious on her, maybe even jealous. But she had one. Really good one, but she didn't know it. 

-"Hello Sebastian" – she said, as she reached the Slytherin table, where they were sitting, followed by Sidney. They were always staying last to finish their meal.

-"_Bonjour_" – sneered De Aundrä, not even turning around. 

-"Oh hello Hermione" – smirked Sebastian. Draco was looking with dirty look at Hermione, while Antonio was just behaving normally. 

-"_Bonjour, Madame_ Sidney" – De Aundrä sneered at Sidney.

-"Shut up with your snobbish French. Better eat something, you anorexic." – Sidney snarled at De Aundrä. Antonio just silently laughed, while De Aundrä turned around and said:

-"Bitch" – to Sidney, in her face. 

-"Sebastian, I wanted just to ask you do we have any Arithmancy homework?" – Hermione asked.

-"No" – he said, in cold voice. 

-"Wanted anything else?" – De Aundrä sneered.

-"She wanted to know how have you spend night _'avec lui'_, which is French for 'with him'. Tell Hermione that De Aundrä was sleeping over at your house, Sebastian" – said Draco maliciously. Everyone turned to him. 

-"Pardon me" – said Hermione, getting scarlet in his face. 

-"_Excudez-moi?_" – De Aundrä asked. 

-"Draco, you idiot, you shouldn't tell out private stuff of De Aundrä and Sebastian. Hermione might be hurt." – Said Antonio, his black eyes glittering cruelly, and full of detestation. De Aundrä just looked at him, outraged. Sebastian went little pink over his cheeks. 

-"I am sorry" – Hermione wanted to go away, but Sidney didn't let him go anywhere. She pulled her for her robe sleeves. Sidney was enjoying in De Aundrä being embarrassed. 

-"When I get you, Mocenigó" – Sebastian was saying thought his teeth bared. He wasn't exactly mad and out of control, but he wasn't really cute. 

-"You won't have time" – De Aundrä said, and stood up and started to run. Antonio realized that she was going after him, and he stood up, and run before she could get him. 

De Aundrä chased him thought the Great Hall, while everyone was watching. When they were finally outside, Draco sighed:

-"So young, and so adorable couple"

SMACK

Sebastian threw a bowl of something on Draco. Hermione and Sidney just laughed. Sebastian didn't. He leaned back into the chair. 

A few minutes after Hermione and Sidney were still standing there laughing. 

-"I think that we should go now. We have Care of Magical Creatures next, and De Aundrä hopefully killed him by now" – said Sebastian, as he stood up. 

They set off towards outside. When they came in front of Hagrid's hut, they saw De Aundrä, with one hand holding Antonio's hand, and with the other one she was trying to hit him (he he he that's the same as me and Alex). 

______

~The end of the third part~

Key, so this is not cliffhanger, or anything, but I don't really know. By the way I usually fight with Alex during our music class, and everyone thins I like him. Which I don't. I mean he is not ugly or anything like that, I quite live his look, but 

I **DO NOT** LOVE ALEX!


	4. Heirs

It's really hard to look when someone is making something from onions in your house. Well I fortunately don't have to look at the keyboard when I'm writing, so I can hold my eyes closed. Yes, I learned how to type properly, cause I am taking Information Technology in the school. And I am keeping my fingers on the home row all the time.

By the way Alex is a guy in my school, that everyone thinks I like him. And I don't like him. It's not that I hate him, I like him as a friend, I think he's nice, but I DO NOT LOVE HIM. 

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to me. Yes they do, but in my imagination. But in the real world they belong to J. K. Rowling, so do don't sue me!

Renaissance of Evil – Chapter IV: Heirs

-"What are you two doing?" – Hermione asked, as De Aundrä tried to get Antonio, with her hand.

-"She's beating me up" – Antonio said, as he was avoiding De Aundrä's hand. He was avoiding it until Sebastian came, and grabbed his arm, so De Aundrä smacked Antonio as hard as she could on his face. 

-"That hurts" – said Antonio, as De Aundrä and Sebastian slowly let go of him. People were staring at all three of them.

-"_Je suis navrée_!" – De Aundrä sneered sarcastically as she used the strongest expression in French to say that you're sorry. 

-"What the fuck? You're not sorry at all" – Draco said.

-"I am being _sarcastique_, Draco." – She said, as she and Sebastian joined Draco on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, where the class was. 

A minute after Antonio joined the, and Hermione and Sidney went to Harry and Ron. Than Hagrid came out, and said:

-"Hello. I see you are all here for new exciting class" – Draco rolled his eyes on word exciting. As Hagrid was telling them what will they be doing next class, Sebastian told Draco and Antonio what he discovered last night.

-"Why didn't you tell us earlier? And couldn't you tell us that you're going to your house?" – Antonio asked.

-"D'oh, if he told us, we would come with two of them, and than we would spoil their private moments" – Draco's sarcasm was followed by De Aundrä's elbow in his stomach.

-"We didn't call you from one simple reason, in which Draco was very right: we wanted to be alone" – Sebastian said, in grave tone, looking into Antonio's eyes. Antonio was little confused. –"And we didn't tell you until now, cause we didn't want to."

-"I see…" – Antonio nodded with his head. 

In the afternoon, De Aundrä and Draco were having detention. They were both late for their new Defense Against the Dark Arts class that day, cause they were skipping last class, and going to Hogsmeade. Sebastian and Antonio didn't want to skip. They just went there. 

As Care of Magical Creatures finished, they had Transfiguration next. Draco and De Aundrä both hated Transfiguration. As the rest of the class got inside the castle, the two of them just waked out the school ground, and went down to Hogsmeade. They decided that they should just walk around. That was still much more interesting, than having old, boring McGonagall 'kill' them. 

-"Draco, how would you like if we would start doing this often?" – De Aundrä, as they were walking through the town of Hogsmeade. 

-"Just two of us, or we could invite someone else to join us?" – Draco asked.

-"I like doing this _avec lui_, but _nous _can invite someone else" – she answered. Draco suddenly stopped, as he was just petrified. 

-"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais_? (What are you doing?)" – She turned around, as she realized that Draco just stopped. 

-"De Aundrä, I have an excellent idea" – Draco sneered.

-"_Oui_, you can tell me. I am listening, you know" – she came closer to him. 

-"De Aundrä, love, do you believe in fair game?" – Draco asked, as he got an arm around her waist, getting her closer to him. 

-"_Volyons…_(Let's see). Do you?" 

-"I believe in it, but I don't want to play it that way, if you would help me. We could the whole world for ourselves, De" – Draco was pulling her even closer.

-"Lemme guess, you want to get Sebastian and Antonio out of the game, after we get the world?" – De Aundrä smirked. 

-"You were always so smart, Bösendorfer. Would you like to share the world with me?" – Draco asked.

-"If you would let me share it with you, I would like it" – De Aundrä said, getting her arms around his, and resting them on his back. 

-"I want to share it with you, that's why I asked you" – Draco said, and than looked at De Aundrä, straight into her eyes. She looked back. They stared at each other for a moment, than they just kissed. The kiss went very naturally. 

-"Late for class, late for detention. Your task it to shelve books in the library" – snapped Mr Smith, new DADA teacher.

-"We are not late" – snapped De Aundrä on the teacher. 

-"I'm taking advices from clock, not you, young lady" – he said. –"Now, as I said, you're task will be shelving books in the library. Be happy cause you're not the only ones that will be doing. I'm sure you know Hermione Granger. She volunteered to do that."

De Aundrä looked at him. He was man in late thirties, or maybe early forties. He wasn't exactly tall, and his briskly, light brown hair, was messy from all coming with hand through it. 

-"You're making us shelf the library" – Draco asked, not capable to believe his ears.

-"Yes" – he answered. –"Now go off, do it."

-"Where is library, exactly?" – De Aundrä asked, just as they were about to exit Mr Smith's office. 

-"On the second floor. When you get there, by main staircase, just go straight, and you will see the sign" – he said.

De Aundrä and Draco got outside. 

-"So Sebastian, what is exactly the point of you and your friend, staying here with me in the library, while I shelf books" – Hermione asked curiously. It was sort of mystery for her why did Sebastian and Antonio want to come with Hermione to the library, in the night.

-"We just don't want you to be alone" – said Sebastian. Antonio was already looking at the Restricted Section, hungrily. When Draco told him that De Aundrä and him earned detention, he was sort of happy cause he didn't really agree with their skipping classes policy. Than Sebastian heard from Hermione that she will be shelving books tonight, in the library, so they thought that they could use the excuse 'we don't want you to be alone', just they could search over the Restricted section for more about Dunstable. 

-"That's so nice, Sebastian" – Hermione smiled. 

-"It's here" – Draco said as he entered the library, followed by De Aundrä. 

-"De Aundrä, Draco don't tell me that you run away from your detention?" – Antonio sighed, acting like he was their guardian. 

-"Hey, Dad" – Draco sneered maliciously.

-"We're having _détention_ here. That _imbécile_, Mr Smith is giving us library book shelving as detention" – De Aundrä said, looking with mean look at Hermione. 

-"So don't skip classes anymore" – said Antonio.

-"It's easy for you to say that" – said De Aundrä, and started faking that she wants to cry. –"I am not for this" – she came closer to Sebastian, and hugged him, placing her head on his chest, as he hugged her back. –"Transfiguration is torture, isn't it, Sebastian?"

-"What ever you say" – Sebastian replied, carelessly. 

-"Anyways, we are skipping Herbology tomorrow" – sneered De Aundrä, but stayed in the same position. 

-"Herbology is an interesting subject. You're having it with Revenclaws" – said Hermione, as she was jealousy staring at De Aundrä.

-"That's why we're skipping it, d'oh. We don't want to have class with those Revenclaw morons" – said Draco.

-"Shouldn't you already start with working, not class-skipping planning" – Antonio jerked them from their conversation. 

For the rest of their time, De Aundrä and Draco did almost nothing, while Hermione was working hard. De Aundrä was complaining to Draco how books were dusty, and Draco was listening to her, just that he couldn't work. Sebastian was sitting in the in chair, and looking over wizarding soft porn magazine, as Antonio was secretly going over Restricted Section. 

When they finished their work, or better when Hermione did all work for De Aundrä and Draco, they went to the sleep. Well not exactly. Antonio found something really interesting. He told his friends, to go to the common room and change into their pajamas, and meet in the common room. As they changed, he needed some private place. In this case boys' dorminatory with Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini was nothing private. 

Draco suddenly had an idea. He led his friends through the Hogwarts until they got to the – Headboys'&Perfects' Bathroom. Of course at this time it was deserted, but De Aundrä was still female. 

After little bit of argument, they decided that they will let her come in, but she had to promise them never to tell anyone about this. 

-"Wow" – was her comment when she came inside. 

-"Don't just go _wow_" – snapped Antonio. He was strongly opposing that she goes inside. 

-"Don't be harsh on her, Antonio" – said Sebastian, looking at De Aundrä. 

-"Lets just start anyways." – Said Antonio, getting four sheets of parchment. He passed one to everyone. 

-"What do we do with this?" – Draco asked.

-"Oh wait, I forgot something." – Antonio said, and ran outside. 

-"So we're alone now, De" – said Sebastian, moving towards her. 

Draco cleared his throat. 

-"And that guy, what ever his name is" – Sebastian said, as he acted annoyed. 

-"Don't be so mean to Draco" – De Aundrä said, as she reached Draco, hugged him around his waist, and messing his hair. 

-"Oh, it's Draco" – Sebastian acted surprised now.

Draco just scrawled. 

-"I was wondering…" – De Aundrä wondered, unbuttoning first button on Draco's pajama. 

-"C'mon tell us" – said Sebastian. 

-"Do you boys masturbate in here?" – She asked, placing her other hand on Draco's neck. Draco felt little uncomfortable, not because of her hand, but for the question. 

-"What do you care" – said Sebastian, cause Draco seemed unable to talk. 

-"I was just wondering" – De Aundrä was justifying herself. –"I swear; I don't really want to know about it, I was just curious."

-"You're totally sure?" – Sebastian was moving towards her, as she let go off Draco.

-"I am."

-"Oh, no you see, you made poor Draco embarrassed." – He said, as he was really close to her. –"But don't worry. You can talk to me about everything. When I say everything, I really mean it. Of course, I will answer you any question, now" – Sebastian said, as her places, now his arms around her.

At that moment Antonio came back inside, carrying four daggers with him. He passed one to everyone, and told him or her what to do. They had to cut themselves, and drip their blood on the paper. Than they had to leave it there, and wait for minute, and the words appeared. Antonio took all four of the papers and compared them. They were all almost the same, and they were all as survey. Each one of them looked like this:

# De Aundrä Bösendorfer

Element: air

Color: teal

Planet: Jupiter

Power of: Destruction

Sign: Gothic cross

Number: 7

Side of the world: west

## Draco Malfoy

Element: earth

Color: Cardinal Red

Planet: Mars

Power of: Corruption

Sign: Pentagram

Number: 5

Side of the world: east

### _Antonio Mocenigó_

Element: fire

Color: green

Planet: Saturn

Power of: will

Sign: Yin and Yam 

Number: 2

Side of the world: south

#### Sebastian Rechmann

Element: water

Color: black

Planet: Pluto

Power of: ice

Sign: Cross

Number: 9

Side of the world: north

-"How come I never knew this stuff about myself?" – Draco asked, making stupefied face expression. 

-"Cause you never did this" – Antonio said.

Sebastian was looking over De Aundrä's paper.

-"Wow, the power of '_destruction'_" – he said, as she was looking over Draco's paper.

-"Draco, aren't we the same. I mean I have power of _un destruction_, and you have power of _une dépravation_." – De Aundrä asked.

-"De Aundrä, destruction and corruption are not the same." – Draco said. 

-"They are not?" – De Aundrä asked.

-"Now, I have just one question. Why do we need this for?" – Sebastian asked. 

Antonio sighed. He was sure that none of three of them knows anything about that.

-"For the crystal's power, you need this as kind of celestial power," – he started but was interrupted by De Aundrä's sarcastic: 

-"_Céleste pouvoir_, I think I get it now." 

Draco laughed on what she said, as Antonio decided to do nothing about two of them. 

-"You can open the matrix of vortex entrance to the innermost power core of the crystal" – said Antonio. 

De Aundrä, Draco and Sebastian looked, stupidly at him. 

-"_Traduction_, _si'l vous plaît_" – De Aundrä asked for translation. 

-"You can't get the power without this" – Antonio waved with the papers.

-"Oh, we know that of course, but we were just checking do you know that" – Draco said sarcastically, as he was annoyed that he couldn't understand what was Antonio taking about. 

-"Now, there is just _une question_. Where is the _cristal_?" – De Aundrä asked. 

-"It's buried deep under the ruining of Dewenport's castle." – said Sebastian. Draco just looked at him. 

-"Aha" – De Aundrä just nodded her head. –"And when do you think that we should go and get it?"

-"We're still thinking about it" – answered Antonio. 

-"I see" – De Aundrä said. 

When Sebastian gave the books back to Hermione she didn't bother to check is everything right with them. She believed him. Well maybe she shouldn't. One day, as she was sitting in the library, reading, Antonio sat right beside her. He was there with intention to read and study cause it was impossible to do those stuff in Slytherin common room. 

-"Hello, what are you reading?" – Antonio asked, as he leaned over her, so he could see inside the book. 

-"Oh, hi. I'm reading the book I just borrowed to your friend. It's interesting" – said Hermione.

-"Oh good. I'm here cause I need to study. Those people in there are really annoying." – He said, after he opened the book, he brought. 

-"What are they doing?" – Hermione asked, suddenly being more interesting in what is Antonio saying than the book. 

-"De Aundrä is just about to make out with Draco" – Antonio said, rolling with his eyes.

-"Oh I see. I told Ron that she is not good, that she doesn't like him. But she keeps staring at her during the classes, and hopes that she will talk to him" – Hermione sighed. 

-"She doesn't like him. I am sorry to tell you this, but she would really rather be with me, you know that she hates him that much, than with him." – Antonio said, feeling sorry for Ron. 

-"Why does she hate you?" - Hermione asked. 

-"I hate her, too" – Antonio said. 

-"But you wouldn't go out with her, right?" – Hermione asked, curiously. 

-"I'm sorry to tell you, but it's not that she is that popular, and pretty. I so hate her, but I would be with her" – Antonio's blushing was unable to be seen under his dark tan. 

-"Oh, I get it" – said Hermione. 

-"I know you will. How about you?"

-"What about me?" – Asked Hermione.

-"Well do you like anyone?" – Antonio asked. He didn't really want to know, but he had sort of feeling that he likes Hermione. 

-"Me, not really" – Hermione lied. He liked Sebastian, really much. And she sympathized Antonio a little bit. She used to love Ron, but now she got over him. 

Antonio nodded with his head. He sort of liked Hermione, but he knew that Hermione would choose Sebastian over him. 

-"Do you like anyone?" – Hermione asked, withdrawn. 

-"You" – the word slipped from his mouth. 

-"Pardon me" – asked Hermione.

-"Nothing, I don't like anyone, currently" – Antonio shook his hand. 

-"Oh" – she returned to reading the book. As Antonio got into reading of his book, she finally returned her whole attention to the book. When she reached the part on Latin, Hermione decided that it would be the best if she would try translating. She went on and on, and almost did it, but she couldn't understand one word, which was _'morte'_.

-"Antonio, what does word _'mort' _means?" – Hermione asked.

-"Never heard for it. Can you spell it for me?" – Antonio asked.

-"M-O-R-T-E" – Hermione spelled the word for him. 

-"Oh you mean _'morté'_,that's the way you pronounce It." – Antonio said. –"It means 'death'."

-"Oh thank you" – Hermione returned to the book. Now it made sense: _The "Death" event of Johann Dewenport was followed by lots of things. Many people wanted to get the jewel after his death. Before he died, he secured it into catacombs of his castle. Just the true heir of his can open secret passages and get it. _The next thing Hermione noticed is that someone pressed down with its nail, so that part was separate from the whole page. __

_So my suspicions about Dunstable may be true. _Wondered Hermione. _What if they are really planning to do it? _

-"Hermione, it's already eight o'clock, don't you think we should go to dinner" – Antonio closed his book. 

-"What" – Hermione felt asleep, aftertranslating that passage. –"Oh, I feel asleep."

-"It seems like you did" – Antonio got all three book together, he brought. 

-"Sebastian, I…"

-"Sebastian? Do I look like Sebastian?" – Antonio asked, little annoyed. 

-"Oh sorry, Antonio. I wanted to ask you what does word _'Requiem aeternam' _means is?" – Hermione asked taking her books. 

-"I don't know" – said Antonio. 

-"Do you know anyone that I could ask?" – Said Hermione when they headed towards the library exit. 

-"De Aundrä would know for sure. But she is in the common room now. Do you really want to know?" – Antonio opened the door, and let Hermione come out first. 

-"It's emergency. I really need meaning of that" – said Hermione, biting her lip. She couldn't just go of De Aundrä, and ask her. De Aundrä would piss her off. 

-"You can come to Slytherin common room with me, she's in there." – Said Antonio. 

Hermione had no other choice.

In the Slytherin common room, the anarchy was ruling. People were all around, screaming and yelling at each other. Antonio didn't like the atmosphere at all. He made his was towards the room with 7th year sign, and entered it. 

De Aundrä, Draco and Sebastian were inside. Draco was sitting alone in the armchair, while Sebastian was leaning on De Aundrä, as they were both sitting on the couch. 

-"Let me guess, you got drunk" – Antonio said as he closed the door. 

-"I didn't get drunk with my own will. I was dared" – Sebastian said. He looked as tough he was really sick.

-"I see. Did you two…" – Antonio asked.

-"No we didn't make it out." – Said Draco, as he leaned his hand on his arm that was supporting it. 

-"My head hurts…" – Sebastian complained. 

-"Stop complaining" – snapped Draco. –"You're faking that your head hurts just you can make De Aundrä take care of you."

-"What do you care what am I doing?" – Sebastian suddenly stood into sitting position, as tough he felt normally. 

-"See, he's feeling totally okay, but he…" – Draco started.

-"Shut up Draco" – said De Aundrä, and returned Sebastian in his former position. 

Sebastian just sneered at Draco, as De Aundrä was going over his hair. 

-"De Aundrä, Hermione has something to ask you?" – Antonio said.

-"The Mudblood?" – She asked carelessly. 

-"Her. She asked me one word on Latin, but I don't know its meaning. I thought that you might know it."

-"I see." – De Aundrä nodded her head. –"Send her to me."

Antonio got outside to get Hermione.

-"_Send her to me_" – Draco repeated in high voice. –"What are you here, some kind of empress?"

-"Go away" – De Aundrä snapped. She wasn't mad at Draco. He just became little annoying. 

As Draco got outside the room, she started going over Sebastian's face and neck with her left hand, while she was still keeping her right hand on his white hair. 

As Sebastian was keeping his hand in her lap, he was just staring at the ceiling, pensively. As he was thinking, about how life can be unfair, he placed his hands on her knees. 

-"De Aundrä, why are you so cruel sometimes, and why are you avoiding me so much?" – Sebastian asked, as she unbuttoned his collar button. 

-"Sebastian, I do like you, but just as friend" – sighed De Aundrä. 

-"So why do you want to have it with Draco? He is also a 'friend'" – Draco said sarcastically. 

-"He is not that personal. Sebastian, you know that I really love you much, but you're just my best friend." – She said. 

-"Well than, do you do this to your best friend?" – He said, as he pulled her hands, placing it 'where you don't really touch your best friend'. 

At that time the door opened, and Antonio ushered Hermione inside. Sebastian quickly let go of De Aundrä's hand, and not it looked as tough as De Aundrä was the one that was touching him. 

-"I'll just come back in hour" – said Antonio, after he closed his mouth, as he got out of the room. 

As Antonio closed the door, De Aundrä was still touching Sebastian 'there'. 

-"De Aundrä honey, it's rude to touch me there, when Hermione is inside" – Sebastian sneered.

De Aundrä quickly got her hand away. She kicked Sebastian little, as she moved to another chair. 

-"If it's too awkward, I can ask you that after" – Hermione said. 

-"No" – De Aundrä said sharply.

Sebastian just stared at her for a sec, than started laughing hysterically. 

-"What does _Requiem aeternam_ means on Latin?" – Hermione asked.

-"Eternal rest. _Aeternam _is eternal; _requiem _is rest, as you could guess" – De Aundrä said, acting that she knew that her whole life. 

-"Thank you" – Hermione wanted to exit the room, but Sebastian jumped, and grabbed her, so she was unable to. 

-"Wait I want to talk you" – he said.

-"This is boys dorminatory" – said Hermione.

-"That's why we'll ask De Aundrä to leave" – Sebastian sneered, getting over to De Aundrä. 

De Aundrä just angrily left the room. 

-"Sit down" – Sebastian said, as he sat down in De Aundrä's chair, placing one foot on the glass table. 

Hermione did so.

-"Why did you ask De Aundrä for that work?" – Sebastian asked.

-"Antonio told me to" – Hermione said automatically. 

-"So you would jump off a bridge if Antonio asks you to?" – Sebastian asked cynically. 

-"No", - Hermione said, being little hurt.

-"Listen Hermione, you can't be jealous on De Aundrä" – Sebastian quickly moved beside Hermione. 

-"I'm not" – said Hermione mechanically. 

-"Of course you were jealous when she touched Me." – Said Sebastian. 

-"How did you let touch her there?" – Hermione asked, looking at him.

-"She just sat beside me, and did it" – Sebastian laughed inside, cause it wasn't true at all. He didn't want to tell Hermione the truth. He wanted to use her, and if he'd tell her truth, she's think he's perverted.

-"Did you mind" – Hermione asked awkwardly. 

-"No" – said Sebastian, hugging Hermione. – "But I know it was wrong, because…" – he looked down. –"I love you."

-"Sebastian, this is just…" – Hermione was surprised.

-"Just don't tell me not to do this" – Sebastian, kissed her.

They stayed there, kissing, until it was dinnertime, and they were about to go there.

-"Hermione, I would like to keep out love as secret. It's not me, but my father won't approve it" – Sebastian told her, and she agreed. 

When Hermione came to the Great Hall, she was late for dinner. She sat for Gryffidor table, and ate very silently the dinner, with rest of her friend. They were little curious why is she so quiet today. She was quiet just for one reason. She was thinking on Sebastian all the time. 

On the other side of the room, there was little awkward situation when Sebastian came and sat beside De Aundrä. As they were always sitting on the end of the table, they had that part all for themselves. Nobody except them liked to sit alone. 

-"Are you two having fight?" - Antonio asked, as Sebastian was seated in the chair. 

-"De Aundrä is mad at me" – Sebastian sneered, pouring come potato in his plate.

-"I am mad at you. You were mean to me. You tried to rape me, and than you kicked me away" – De Aundrä faked that she wants to cry.

-"I didn't try to rape you" – Sebastian said, justifying himself.

-"It seemed more like you, De Aundrä wanted to rape him" – said Antonio.

-"I didn't touch him" – De Aundrä snapped. 

-"De Aundrä, it's not nice lying." – Sebastian bent over to her, placing his hand on her chest.

-"Keep it down" – De Aundrä moved his hand.

-"What's the problem with you two?" – Asked Draco. –"Just go out together."

-"Exactly, that's my theory. Just go out" – said Antonio. 

-"Tell that to her, not to me" – said Sebastian, as he started playing with the food. 

-"Tell that to your Mudblood" – she snapped. She was very hurt cause Sebastian kicked her out, just to be alone with the Mudblood. 

-"Don't insult my secret girlfriend" – Sebastian said. De Aundrä, Draco, and Antonio gasped open mouthed at Sebastian. 

-"How would your father like to know about your Mudblood girlfriend?" – Sneered De Aundrä. 

-"De Aundrä" – Sebastian looked gravely at her. – "I didn't tell you that because of him. I told you cause I trust you that you won't tell him. I told you this cause I consider you my friends."

-"Sebastian, I totally disagree by what you just did, but I will be your friend, and I won't tell anyone" – Antonio sighed. 

-"Me too" – Draco agreed.

-"I am sorry…" – De Aundrä hugged him, as he hugged her back. Hermione followed this action from other table wondering. 

-"I am sorry, too. I shouldn't kicked you out" – Sebastian told her. 

-"I except your apology." 

-"And now look at you. You're hugging me. I knew that I could always have anyone I want" - Sebastian said, as she let go of her.

-"You can get every single girl you want" – snapped De Aundrä, know that she was just tricked. She was hurt.

-"Of course I can" – Sebastian started making objects of mashed potato. 

-"You can't" – said Draco.

-"I can."

-"You can't" – repeated Draco. 

-"Try me" – said Sebastian. 

-"I will" – said Antonio. 

-"Tell me five girls, and go out with all of them at the same time" – sneered Antonio – "Plus" – He bent his head over, motioning Sebastian to do the same. As he did he told him quietly: "Plus get De Aundrä."

-"You know she won't go out with me" – frowned Sebastian.

-"Than never mind" – said Antonio. 

-"So if you don't success in going out with five girls at the same time, what do we get?" – De Aundrä asked, not looking at Sebastian at all.

-"Yeah this is like a bet, you know" – said Draco. 

-"I can pay you?" – Sebastian said.

-"We all have more than enough money here" – Antonio said cynically. 

-"Than what?" – He asked.

-"I know what. If you fail, you must let us get you embarrassed." – De Aundrä had an idea.

-"Okay, but I won't fail." – Said Sebastian.

-"Okay the rules are: you have to stay in relationships with them for two months. If any of them dumps you, you failed. You must dump them on the last day of the bet. Understand?" – Antonio told him rules. Sebastian nodded his head.

-"And one more thing. You are allowed to have just one that is from Slytherin." – Added Draco.

-"Don't worry." – Sebastian nodded his head. 

After dinned, as Hermione, Harry, Sidney, and Ron were heading upstairs, Sebastian run after them. Hermione was going slowly and she was the last one, so he grabbed her, and placed a hand on her mouth. When Harry, Ron, and Sidney went away, not ever noticing that Hermione stated behind, Sebastian slowly got her hand off Hermione's mouth, showing her to be silent.

-"I came here cause I wanted to see you" – said Sebastian, acting like he is desperate.

-"But just after one hour…" – Hermione started, but he interrupted her.

-"Did you notice that I was watching you all the time, during the supper" – he said, placing his arms around her waist.

-"I just noticed that you were hugging with De Aundrä" – Hermione was jealous, so she turned her face around. 

-"Hermione, you can not be jealous at De Aundrä" – sighed Sebastian. –"She is just a friend."

-"I know, but how close are you two? Could you tell her everything?" – Hermione asked.

-"Everything except one thing" – said Sebastian. He wasn't lying. There was really a thing that he didn't dare to tell her. 

-"What is it?" – Hermione asked.

-"That I love you" – the lay was followed by Sebastian pressing Hermione closer, and kissing her. 

After that Hermione went away, and Sebastian stayed on that place until she didn't go away. When he turned around, De Aundrä was in front of him. 

-"Are you following me?" – Sebastian asked, as he placed his hands on her waist. This time he didn't look at her with fake sincere look. His eyes were filled with some kind of lust for her.

-"No. I wanted to know where you are, so I went around the school looking for you" – she said, placing her both hands on his head.

-"Why?"

-"I wanted to ask you something."

-"What."

-"Well, you know the bet. You would you accept to go out with Sidney?"

-"I would like to play with her, but didn't you say that you could make any girl in this school go out with you?" – she said, as she sledded her left hand down his face.

-"In that case I would accept to "play" with her, just in case that you be one of those four girls I would date" – he got his hands around her, and than he tightened them. 

-"That's unfair, but…"

-"I knew you will accept it, De Aundrä" – Sebastian kissed her, as he didn't let her finish what she wanted to say. 

Antonio got an extra early next morning, so he could finish looking something up about Vissapelt. He was going around hundreds of books trying to find out the location of his house. It wasn't really easy to find that out. The location was something like confidential. 

After hours of searching he found that his castle is placed in south Germany, along the Rhine. It's not hidden. He got the picture of it, and it looked like Hogwarts, owned by the Dark Wizard.

He hurried to his next class, which was Herbology. He skipped his breakfast, so when he came there, everyone were waiting for Hagrid to come out. Like he knew, De Aundrä and Draco were skipping, so Sebastian was the only one there. When he jerked Sebastian away from Pansy, which he was talking to, he told him everywhere.

-"So when do you think that we should go and get it" – Sebastian asked, as they were going towards the wood. Hagrid gave them assignment go inside the woods, and find some small creatures that are magical. 

-"I don't know. It's Wednesday today. I think that we should sacrifice the Saturday, from going to Hogsmeade, to do It." – Suggested Antonio.

-"Do I have to go with you?" – Asked Sebastian. 

-"Yes you do have to go. You're the heir of Vissapelt. And anyways, lets find some smarted there. How are your thing going with that bet?" – Antonio asked, when they entered the woods. They were away from everyone, so they could talk about what ever they wanted to.

-"I have Hermione, and De Aundrä agreed to be with me, if I get Sidney." – Sneered Sebastian, as he was looking around himself, searching for magical creatures. 

-"That's dishonest." – Said Antonio.

-"Well you heard her yourself, she wants just to be friends" – Said Sebastian, looking at the ground. 

-"But still. If she doesn't want it, you should have respected it than." – Said Antonio.

-"I know, I know. Who knows what she is doing with Draco now, in Hogsmeade?" – Sebastian wondered. 

-"I am sorry to say this, but I think that they are cheating on you" – sighed Antonio, getting down on his knees to examine something on the ground. 

-"I know." – Sighed Sebastian. – "Draco is really close friend of mine, but I don't really know."

De Aundrä and Draco were having fun in Hogsmeade at that time. They were sitting in "The Three Broomsticks", drinking Tequaçiné (I'm really sick of this name inventing). They were talking about what will they do when they get Sebastian and Antonio out of the game. 

-"So, I will bring a new law about Mudblood slave labor" – Said Draco.

-"And than I'm going to do this to you" – she said, and she kissed him.

-"You don't want to know what will I do than" – said Draco, as she leaned on him.

-"_Je vais _going to make Sidney _toilette _cleaner" – she said.

-"De Aundrä, do you feel _any_ guilt for doing this to Sebastian" – asked Draco, seeming a bit concerned.

-"_Non_, _pourquoi _should I?" – De Aundrä answered carelessly. 

-"Well you are going with him now, aren't you?" 

-"_Oui_, but _il est_ now going out with already two girls at once. He is player now" – she said, hugging him.

-"You're so cold, De Aundrä" – said Draco, smirking at her.

-"Draco, say something on _frainçais_" – she demanded. 

-"_Quelque chose_" – Draco sneered sarcastically. 

-"I didn't mean it _littéraire_" – she said, in her well-known faking voice, like she wants to cry. 

-"_J'aime tu_" – Draco said. 

-"That's better" – she got up, and kissed him, again. 

Sebastian didn't forget that he had to get Sidney. He waited a good moment to come and get her. He couldn't just go, and do it in front of Hermione. He needed to get her when he is alone, so he could fake that he's in love with her. Of course he'd have to make sure she wouldn't tell Hermione about this. 

He waited until the end of the period, when Sidney stayed alone to get all the creatures back to the wood. When they stayed alone he said:

-"Sidney, why do you hate me?" – He stood in front of her, having fake sincere look in his silver eyes.

-"Cause you're rude, mean, impolite, thinks you're the best…" – She was saying.

-"You just don't get it, don't you?" – He asked, shaking his head, scathingly. 

-"What?" – Sidney asked, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. 

-"I love you" – He said, looking straight in her eyes.

-"I just don't get it… Why are you than going out with Hermione?" – She asked, bewildered.

-"I thought I love her, but now I discovered it's you" – said Sebastian.

-"So now, what do you expect me to do?" – She asked, looking at his eyes. They were shining. She thought that he's on the edge to cry, but it was malevolency. His eyes were filled with malicious from thought what he is doing.

-"I want to date you. But, we can't tell anyone, even Hermione, who I am dating now secretly." – He said, placing his arm around her neck.

-"Sebastian, I don't know. I guess that I should say yes. De Aundrä wouldn't like having you beside me" – Sidney said, smirking, and thinking how De Aundrä wouldn't like them.

-"Yeah, De Aundrä is my best girlfriend, and she is hot for me, I know that" – sneered Sebastian. 

-"In that case my answer is yes, and don't worry, I'll tell no one" – she said.

-"I love you…" – He said running inside the castle. Draco and De Aundrä were on the entrance. They were following the whole action. As he came in, Draco just sneered.

-"I think that your girlfriend is very hot."

-"Oh shut up" – he said, as he got his arm around De Aundrä. They were walking like that towards their next class. 

After lunch Gryffindors had double Potions with Slytherins. When Hermione and Sidney got inside the Snape's dungeon, they passed the table where Sebastian was, in the last row. As he turned around, he gave them smile. Each one of them thought that the smile was for her. As Hermione and Sidney smiled to Sebastian, De Aundrä pulled him to herself, for his collar. 

When Hermione and Sidney were seated in the first row, De Aundrä finally let go of him. He placed his hand around his neck, rubbing that it. 

-"Someone is jealous here" – he sneered, when he sat down, cause Snape came inside the classroom.

-"_Je ne suis pas jaloux_" – De Aundrä snapped on him how she's not jealous. She also sat down.

-"That's what you think" – said Sebastian cynically. 

-"Like you're not jealous cause I skipped class with Draco. We went to Hogsmeade." – Said De Aundrä, slapping his lightly.

-"What if I tell you that I was jealous" – Sebastian turned around to her. 

-"You not telling the truth" – De Aundrä guessed.

-"De Aundrä, I don't know why are you so vindictive and cruel to me sometimes" – Sebastian placed his hand on her face. She scrawled, and looked away.

-"I just don't want to anything with you. We're friends, and I love you that way. I adore you really much, but as a friend. I don't want to have nothing more than just that between us." – Said De Aundrä, looking at him, honestly.

-"Wow, you adore me" – said Sebastian cynically, as he run his hand through her hair.

-"I don't like when you're doing that to me" – De Aundrä moved away, so he wasn't touching her anymore. –"I just want relationship like friends. I don't want you doing that to me. Neither hug me, kiss me, and do anything." 

-"So you are just kicking me away from you" – said Sebastian, clearly showing that he's hurt. 

-"I'm not kicking you away from me. Don't you get it? We can still be personal with each other, and when I say personal I mean it. I just don't want that much of body contact between us" – said De Aundrä.

-"And you're dumping me" – he asked.

-"_Oui_."

-"In that case I didn't get the bet. You dumped me" – he said.

-"No, we are just changing rules. You just have to keep your relationships with Hermione and Sidney. You don't have to go out with five girls at once" – De Aundrä sat back, close to him. 

-"If you want me to." – Sebastian said. 

~The end of the Part 4~

Third part was longer than the other. And it's not cliffhanger at all. I don't like cliffhangers. They are bad cause they ruin my nerves. 

Ps: there may be some grammar errors. __


	5. Quidditch Event

Hmm, this is strange for me. This time I have nothing to say.

Disclaimer: This Harry Potter characters used to belong to J. K. Rowling, but I am using them so much, that I'm decided to share them with her. No one sues me!

Renaissance of Evil – Chapter 5: QuidditchEvents

As the middle of September was getting closer, Quidditch was the only thing that people were talking about. Draco was captain of Slytherin Quidditch team, while Harry was captain of Gryffidor. Of course the situation was tenser and tenser between Gryffindors and Slytherins. 

As Draco was thinking who to put in the team, De Aundrä and Antonio were having fight. He didn't like her spending that much time inside boys' dorm. Sebastian was out of arguing. He was just staring at two of them, laughing.

The whole fight started as De Aundrä entered the dorminatory without knocking. 

-"Will you ever learn how to knock?" – Antonio asked, when she came in. He was doing his homework, and he didn't like being interrupted. Sebastian knew that there would be fight, so he sat down, from his lying position. It was very common for him to spend all his time staring at ceiling. 

-"_Jamais_" – she snapped. 

-"Wonderful. And I'll never realize why can't you just leave us alone. You're bothering us, go away" – he snapped.

-"Did you hear him?" – She asked Sebastian who was laughing. Sebastian just nodded his head, knowing that he will extend the period of fight with him, on De Aundrä's side. 

-"How can you be on her side?" – Antonio asked, getting up from the table, and shutting his books with the snap. 

-"I don't know" – Sebastian said. He knew if he would keep switching sides, he would make them even tenser, so he could watch their fight. 

-"Sebastian, I thought that you're on my side" – she came over to him.

-"You dumped me" – sneered Sebastian.

-"Well of course that you're on my side, Sebastian. What's the point of supporting her?" – Antonio asked.

-"_And_ you shut up. You sound like a teacher sometimes." – Sebastian said.

-"See, he hates you" – smirked De Aundrä. 

-"De Aundrä, shut up." – Said Draco suddenly. 

-"What is so important?" – De Aundrä turned around towards Draco.

-"Quidditch team" – said Draco, looking over to Sebastian.

-"Draco, I am not interested in that sport" – sighed Sebastian. 

-"But please." – Draco got onto his feet, kicking De Aundrä, so he could get in front of Sebastian. 

-"I don't want to play it" – said Sebastian. 

-"But why, you're the best Quidditch player I ever met." 

-"We just played Quidditch once" – said Sebastian.

-"Yes, but you proved that you're natural on the broom" – Draco begged.

-"Really Sebastian, I saw you on the broom, you should do it" – Antonio suggested. 

-"I don't know, if you would give me some time" – he sighed.

Hermione found luck in love for first time. She liked Krum, but thing she felt for Sebastian was hard to believe. She adored him, worshipped, admired, every synonym for love can be considered to describe the wonderful thing she felt for him. Sidney also knew that she loved Sebastian. Hermione was always telling her what she feels for Sebastian, but she kept her tongue for herself. She was assured that she was the one that Sebastian likes. 

Next morning, before the breakfast started, Hermione and Sidney, accompanied by Sebastian and Antonio were waiting for door of the Great Hall to be opened. As they were talking Sidney and Hermione, both thought that Sebastian is staring at them. When Draco joined them the conversation was little awkward. Draco was appointed to keep his mouth shut. When Ron came, it was even worse. 

-"And here is little Ronnikiens-Poo." – Draco sneered, as Ron came closer.

Ron just said nothing, and stood beside Hermione for all time. 

As De Aundrä approached them, Draco sneered:

-"And here is our new Beater."

-"_Je suis desolée_" – De Aundrä said, when she stood beside Draco.

-" De Aundrä, the only condition Sebastian gave me, to join the team, is that you be on it, too" – said Draco placing his arm around her. De Aundrä got it off, and went over to Sebastian. Hermione and Sidney were staring at her, wanting to kill her. Thing that they noticed was strange glitter in Sebastian's eyes. It wasn't the one they were getting. This one was showing that he wants her.

-"Explain yourself" – she placed her hand on his neck, slightly choking him. 

-"Didn't you say you want no body contact with me?" – Sebastian sneered, doing the thing, that he always did with his tongue. 

-"I am aloud to touch you, but _you_ can't lay your hands on me" – she said, placing her right leg between his. She wanted to threaten him.

-"Oh, so you really want it" – he sneered, placing his hands around her waist, cause she might fall. She was standing just on one foot now, the other one raised, ready to kick him there.

-"I do want to hurt you. Now, tell me, why do you want me to play Quidditch?" – She stopped choking, just hugged him around neck. 

-"I wanted to see you changing" – he said.

-"You wanted something else, but I clearly told you that I don't want it" – she said, letting go of him. 

Hermione and Sidney were about to go and rip hair of De Aundrä's head. 

-"I am Beater, too" – said Ron stupidly, when she came back to Draco. 

-"Good for you" – Draco snapped at him, as De Aundrä pretended like Ron's not there. 

For the rest of their conversation, Ron just silently stared at De Aundrä. She didn't look at him at all. He was just something filthy for her. 

When meal ended, and Ron headed towards next class alone, cause his all friends were already there, De Aundrä ran after him, and grabbed him for his robe sleeve.

-"_Attnedre_" – she said. He stopped, knowing that it's her behind him. When he turned around he saw that she was smiling. He didn't know should he be mad at her, or just hurt. 

-"Ronald, do you want to skip next _classe_ with _moi_. _Nous allons _to Hogsmeade." – She suggested. 

-"But it's wrong to skip, too" – said Ron.

-"Oh c'mon." – She jerked him for his sleeve. 

At the town of Hogsmeade she didn't have that much fun like then she was skipping with Draco. Ron and her were just sitting at "The Three Broomsticks", and talking. Ron was drinking some cheap Butterbeer, while she had something fancy. 

-"You said that you're also a Beater on Gryffindor Quidditch team" – she said, drinking her drink. 

-"Yes and no. If you are really…" – Ron started talking, but after first sentence De Aundrä felt bored, and kissed him.As she let go of him, he was red as a crab.

-"You're bad with your tongue.Have you ever tried to twist your tongue, and untwist it, placing it in hers mouth?" – De Aundrä asked. 

-"Well is there any modus operandi when you kiss someone?" – Ron asked, going even redder, but this time cause he was ashamed. 

-"Well of course there is." – She snapped, as he jumped away from her cause she reacted too harsh.

-"I didn't know."

-"Learn it than" – she said. Ron just scrawled, angrily.

-"You don't like me at all, you're just playing with me" – he was ready to stand up, when she sat in his lap to prevent him from doing it. 

-"Don't go. I don't want to play with anyone" – she said, false tears glittering in her black eyes.He didn't want to say nothing. He just scrawled again. –"Sebastian is the one that is been playing with me for all this years."

-"But you are friends" – Ron stupidly said. 

-"We are, but he's using that just to have me.I just want to be friends, I don't want anything else with him" – she started crying.The things that she was saying were entirely true, except that they weren't that sad, and didn't make her cry. She knew all along that he wanted her, but she _could_ prevent all the stuff he was doing to her. 

-"I am sorry" – said Ron, feeling like a fool, which he was, cause he believed to De Aundrä. 

-"You will be" – she said, as she buried her face in his neck.As he was placing his arms around her, she moved his collar away, and pressing her teeth there.When he sighed, she pressed them tighter, and started doing thing when you are trying to suck someone's blood. As Ron felt something dripping from his neck, to his chest, he jumped, leaving De Aundrä staring at him.This time she wasn't faking concern and sincere look, she was having attractive face expression, and also sparkle in her eyes.She was wiping the blood that was running down her mouth.It was good that they were sitting in the corner of "The Three Broomsticks", so no one saw them. 

-"Are you mad, you fucken, bloody, vampire" – Ron said in skepticism, pressed to the wall.She said nothing, just came closer to him, and took out her wand.

-"_Recorpus_" - she muttered, and the place where Ron was wounded grew back, and blood as tough as it came inside the body back again.

-"What were you doing?" – He asked, as he watched his neck mending.

-"I am sorry. As you know, I am part of vampire" – she said, putting back her sincere face. 

-"No, you're not" – Ron said to himself.

-"Yes I am. Sebastian is also part vampire. Draco is, too." – Said De Aundrä, as she totally wiped all the blood. 

-"How come you're in the sun?" – Ron asked, brainlessly. 

-"I'm just a part of vampire. Anyways I don't like sun, it's bad for my tan" – she said, motioning Ron to sit back.

-"Why were you eating ordinary food, if you're a vampire?You could just slay someone in the school" – Ron said sarcastically.He heard that girls are always going on the sun just to get tan, but never that they didn't like to go on the sun, cause they might get tan. 

-"I can eat ordinary food, too but blood is just more attractive" – she said, pensively. 

-"Blood is nasty" – Ron said, disgusted. 

-"Blood is not nasty. It's striking." – She said, as she moved closer to him, sitting in his lap.

-"You're scaring me" – Ron said, looking at her dazzling eyes.

-"Am I?" – She bit his lip. –"I am scaring myself sometimes, you know" – she said, hugging him.

-"I don't want to ask why" – Ron said.

-"You're go innocent, Ron" – she said, messing his hair. 

-"And you're so bitchy, you know" – Ron said. His voice was funny.It was clear that he was horror-stuck by De Aundrä, but he was still trying to sound tough. 

-"Hey, who told you that?" – She asked.–"I haven't been permitted you to use that word." – She said, looking at him.

When they get back they were terrified, during their next class, when their teacher told them that there would be Parents night, held during the last week of October.When the period finished, they were heading towards the Great Hall. De Aundrä and Sebastian wanted to go to their common room, to leave their books. As they were going through the empty dungeon way, they were talking.

-"I am dead if my parents discover that I've been spending more time skipping, than in classes" – said De Aundrä, this time sounding really concerned.

-"You tell me.That's why I'm not skipping.I swear that my father would kill me even if I would skip one class" – Sebastian tried to put his head on her shoulder, but she got away.

-"The worst thing is that all teachers will be having the talk with our parents separately, so it will be worse" – she said.Suddenly they saw Ron, coming from other direction. Sebastian smirked maliciously, as De Aundrä grabbed Sebastian for his arm, squishing it.Ron was looking down as they moved closer to him.When they were passing him, De Aundrä suddenly let go of Sebastian, and pushed Ron to the cold stonewall. 

-"Are you still mad at me?" – She asked, smiling evilly. 

-"I was never mad at you" – he said.Sebastian gave cynical laugh cause Ron sounded like a wimp.

-"Are your parents going to be mad at you for skipping classes Weasley?Going to get beaten up, again?" – He sneered, his eyes shining malevolently.

-"Like you're parents will be so happy with your marks, Rechmann" – said Ron.He suddenly returned some strength.He thought if he shows off in front De Aundrä, maybe she will like him, not be creepy like that next morning. 

-"No, but I won't be beaten up." – He said, changing his face expression into grave. –"But I wish I do" – he mumbled for himself. 

-"Oh, well look at the time" – De Aundrä said, letting go of Ron. –"_Au revoir_."

They went away, leaving Ron behind. 

-"He's sucha gay" – said Sebastian when they came inside the common room. 

-"He is kinda cute you know," – De Aundrä said, going at the same direction Sebastian did, Boys' Dorminatory. 

-"Look at his freckles" – Sebastian said maliciously. 

-"He is not pale like you" – De Aundrä said, placing her hair behind her ear. 

-"What the fuck?You are paler than I am.Just I have white hair, and eye bags so it looks creepier." – Sebastian said, opening the door, and letting her in first. 

-"You're so jealous, Sebastian" – she dropped her books on the table, making loud noise. 

-"I am not, I am just being worried that you don't mix with wrong sort" – he placed his books, noiselessly on the table, and sat on the couch. 

-"I am already part of the wrong sort, you know" – she said, going towards him.

-"So am I" – he said, as she came to him, and unbuttoned his collar.

-"Don't even try" – he said through his teeth, while she was moving his robes away from his neck.

-"Just little" – she made puppy face, on which he just sighed.When she wanted to press her mouth on his neck, he jerked her upwards, and started kissing her.She suspected nothing, until he pushed, and got on top of her, biting her lip, very hard.He started sucking her blood, as a singly drop of blood was running down her chin. 

-"I told you not to even try" – he said, not letting her.

-"I didn't, you were the one that is doing this to me" – she said.Even if it was hurting her very much, she didn't scream. 

-"You're the first one that got your instincts back.Tell me, how come you got them?" – Sebastian asked.

-"I don't know.Do you know why do you get them?" – She asked, but he didn't seem to want to talk.His hands started going down her back. –"Look, I was just talking to that Weasley jerk, when I suddenly desired blood."

-"You're wicked. You said you don't want to have anything with me, and now see what are we doing" – he said, contemptuously. 

-"It's different, I feel bitchy right now, and you're _there_" – she said, smirking.When he finally let her go, he left her lying, as he got his robes right again.

-"You're being so pitiless to me" – she said, touching her lip.

-"You're the one that was like that to me all those years, De Aundrä my love" – he said, still trying to get his collar the right way. 

-"I wasn't" – she curled.–"Come here, and help me stand up" – she said, stretching her arm.

-"Sure, and then you will pull me, and bite my hand" – he said, now getting his hair right.She was just about to tell him that she would never do that, which was lie, Draco and Antonio came in. 

-"What the hell" – Antonio said, hitting himself on his forehead.Draco looked around, narrowing his gray eyes. 

-"She was just about to slay me, but she realized that _I _was also 'hungry', so she was the one that got 'killed'" – Sebastian sneered, still staring at himself in the mirror, not even daring to look back.On that, Draco just grinned, moving towards De Aundrä. 

-"No, Draco please, don't do it" – she begged, when she saw Draco opening his mouth, and getting it in the right position.

-"Shut up, it annoys me" – Sebastian said, still staring at himself.Draco placed his hands on De Aundrä's shoulders, and pressed them down, so she couldn't move.After that, he started sucking even more of her blood.

-"You're disgusting" – said Antonio, sickened.Sebastian was still fixing his hair. 

-"Nah, the blood is pretty cool. And I must say that De Aundrä's had some kind of sexy taste" – Sebastian sneered.

-"Sick" – commentated Antonio, not moving his eyes from Draco and De Aundrä.When Draco finally let go of her, she just sighed and said.

-"You'll pay me for this, both of you" – she said through her teeth.

-"Are you all right?" – Antonio asked, moving towards her. 

-"I wouldn't advise you to go too close to her" – Draco said, jerking Antonio for his sleeve, as Antonio wanted to come closer to De Aundrä. 

-"De Aundrä, honey, be happy. We could make you a total vampire.We just drunk how much we wanted, and left you with enough to be your miserable yourself again" – said Sebastian finally getting away from mirror. 

-"I just want to go to out next subject" – De Aundrä said, trying to stand up, but she felt on the ground. 

-"We have dueling next, in the Great Hall.Pity cause we're having it with whole school.I wish I could use my powers to kill all those midgets." – Sebastian said resentfully, getting closer to De Aundrä.

-"Don't worry. Soon, if everything goes as it was supposed to go, you will be killing in no time" – said Antonio, still staring at De Aundrä. 

-"I hope so." – Sebastian sat on the armchair, where he was originally sitting. –"When are you going to get the jewel?" 

-"Excuse me, but where are questions like 'Do you need help in searching?' or 'Are you having troubles?'" – Antonio asked.

-"_Nulle part_" – De Aundrä said quietly, looking at Sebastian all the time.Antonio, who hasn't understood what she said, stared at her with his mouth open, and sound 'Ah'.

-"She said 'nowhere' on French" – Draco snapped. 

-"Wonderful. I am doing all the work, and you even can't be nice to Me." – Antonio sighed. 

-"Aren't you going to answer my question?" – Sebastian snarled. As he noticed that De Aundrä is staring at him, he snarled at her –"Stop staring at me."And she looked away, to Antonio. 

-"I know the exact location of Dunstable. We can go and get it on the Sunday" – he said, knowing that everyone are looking at him, waiting that he will say something else. 

-"And?" – Sebastian snapped. 

-"If you want to know anything else, go and research yourself" – smirked Antonio. 

-"Aren't we going to be late for our next period?" – Asked Draco. 

-"Yes we are." – Sebastian stood up. 

-"What about me?" – De Aundrä asked, raising little from the floor.

-"What about her?" – Sebastian asked.

-"Someone has to help her," – Draco said.

-"I would help her, but I don't want her to start sucking my blood" – Sebastian said.

-"But you're the one that did this to her" – Antonio argued. 

-"If Draco didn't touch her, she would still be able to…" – Sebastian started, but Draco said.

-"Okay I will do it, but she has to promise not to do anything to me."

-"I promise" – De Aundrä said.

-"De Aundrä, I swear if you try anything, I will kill you in front of everyone" – Draco said. 

-"Draco, I won't. Lets just go" – said De Aundrä, when Draco finally came to her. 

Harry, Hermione, Sidney, and Ron were all excited about the Dueling Classes.Last few classes they were just learning about Dueling in theory, and now they will really try it.They were in the Great Hall, looking as the Hogwarts caretakers, or elves (whatever) were moving all the tables outside, and cleaning.Than they made a stage, and the hall now looked ready for Duels. 

-"And than I will use lots of lots of curses to beat up those stinking Slytherins" – Harry was saying as Slytherins slowly came from the dungeons. 

-"They will just try to show off, as they always do" – said Ron. 

-"Well not all of them are same" – said Hermione, slightly hurt. 

-"Yes they are.They are spoiled and wicked and mean and malevolent and cruel…" – Ron started saying the worst stuff about Slytherins. 

-"Well well, listen to him.What did De Aundrä do to you today, when you were skipping, so you changed your impression about Slytherins?" – Sidney asked, smirking. 

-"Nothing" – he said, looking away from his friends.But he unfortunately looked at Slytherins, and saw that Draco had his arm around De Aundrä, while she was holding around his neck.Of course he didn't know it's because oppositely De Aundrä would fall down on the ground. 

-"Oh, what else could you expect from her?" – Harry asked, seeing the same sight Ron was seeing.Hermione and Sidney also turned around, but they turned back, disgusted. 

-"How can she?She was spending morning with Ron, and now she's with Malfoy" – snapped Hermione.Sidney tried to calm herself down.Sebastian is also going out with her and Hermione at the same time, but she knew that he loved her, not Hermione.I mean she was assured that he loves her, but just assured, cause Sebastian was sick of her. 

-"I told you she is mean" – Sidney finally said, frowning. 

-"This morning, she was nice at first, until we kissed. Than she was making fun of me cause I don't know how to do that.After she started sucking my blood" – Ron was saying. 

-"Well of course she is a vampire, everyone know that first Pureblood Bösendorfer was married to a real vampire.They are one of the rear families that kept their heritage. The other ones, which still depend on their vampire tradition, are Malfoys and Rechmanns, Sebastian's family.Who didn't know that?" – Hermione asked. 

-"I didn't" – snarled Ron, just before Mr Smith came inside, followed by no one else than Snape. They gave them instructions to find a partner, and to wait while Mr Smith and he come around and find whom will they fight against.Harry and Ron collaborated, while Sidney was with Hermione.On the other side, they agreed that it would be best if Draco would be with De Aundrä, and Sebastian and Antonio would be together. 

-"Now, we'll come around, and find you who will you fight against" – said Snape. 

They went around, and unfortunately Draco and De Aundrä were going against Harry and Ron, as Sebastian and Antonio had Hermione and Sidney as their opponents.De Aundrä was still 'hanging' on Draco, as Ron and Harry reached them. 

-"Little Potty, and the Weasley boy are not afraid that you will slay them" – Draco told De Aundrä quietly, having his mouth close to her ear.When he saw that Harry and Ron are staring at him, he licked her ear. 

-"What are you doing there, can't she stand by herself?" – Ron asked, starting to be mad. 

-"She is sick, she can't" – Draco lied. –"Probably from your blood Weasley" – Draco added, quietly. 

-"From what?" – Harry asked. 

-"From some virus" – Draco snapped. 

-"Calm down three of you" – said Sebastian, from opposite side.They were standing right beside them. 

-"I am calm" – Draco said. –"De Aundrä, you sexy, what would happed if I would let hold of you?" – Draco asked, while Mr Smith and Snape were still pairing people. 

-"I would beat you up, you sexy" – she said, tightening the grip of her arm, around his waist. 

-"You wouldn't have even strength to stand up, De Aundrä" – said Sebastian, not even going over to them.Antonio kept standing there, with his arms folded. 

-"_Je_ feel so _stupide_, _je suis_ so weak because of you two now" – De Aundrä said. 

-"It's not my fault you wanted to do it to me, primarily" – said Sebastian.

-"Oh, shut up, you're the one that wanted sex with me" – she snapped.

-"Oh, please De Aundrä" – Sebastian faked that he is ashamed, while Hermione and Sidney were confused. –"Don't say the S word in front of me again."

-"Which one, sex?" – De Aundrä asked, while Draco was laughing.Antonio was waving with his head, in 'You're so immature' manner. 

-"Oh don't say it, for God's sake" – Sebastian yelled, kneeling, and burring his head in his arms.He yelled it so loud that everyone heard, and Mr Smith, and Snape stopped pairing kids.

-"Which word, you would not like to hear anymore, and from who?" – Mr Smith asked. 

-"None" – Sebastian made puppy face. Draco laughed hysterically, burring his head into De Aundrä's neck.Antonio sighed, while Hermione scrawled. 

-"De Aundrä keeps saying the S word, sir" – Sidney said. De Aundrä just looked at her, and said very calmly:

-"No, I never said that."

-"Well we all heard you swearing."

-"I never swear, you ugly bitch" – sneered De Aundrä in the most cynical way she could manage.She was sure to give accent on 'ugly bitch'. 

-"Young lady, you earned detention after this class. Also your behavior is nothing alike the model student behavior" – Mr Smith said through his teeth.

-"So are you going to tell on me to my parents, also?" – She asked.

-"Yes." 

-"Don't tell them, they hate me."

-"I am sorry" – Mr Smith said.Than the hall was filled with silence.BOOM.Draco was laughing so hard that he felt on the floor.Not even a second after, De Aundrä lost her balance, and felt on Sebastian, who caught her. 

-"Miss Bösendorfer, you just earned your friends detention, too" – Mr Smith was so mad about their behavior that spit from his mouth was flying on Neville. 

-"They're not all my friends" – said De Aundrä. 

-"I don't care." – He said, and tried to get normal.Draco got up, and took De Aundrä back from Sebastian's arms. He noticed that Sebastian was holding her differently. He had his arms around her, one on her back, and one under her back. She was also holding him, as she did to Draco, around his neck. 

-"Stupid fag" – De Aundrä said, as she got back to Draco. 

Snape gave them instructions what to do. They had to duel, and the second person, your partner was your second.The eight of them were prohibited to fight.Mr Smith claimed that he is not sure about De Aundrä, and that she could kill someone accidentally, which was true.

-"Off you go, I can't hold you any longer" – Draco said, letting go off De Aundrä.She got her hands on the wall, and slided, than she sat down, backing on the wall.Sebastian sat beside her. Hermione "accidentally" sat down beside him, and Sidney sat beside her.

-"Look at them, they don't know how to fight at all" – De Aundrä whispered to Sebastian.Sebastian looked back to her, and said:

-"I know, I know."

-"De Aundrä, why were you so rude?" – Antonio asked her. 

-"She wasn't rude.She is so dead now.I don't believe on what you said that your parents wouldn't care about you.They will just beat you up" – Draco told her. 

-"Maybe." – She said pensively.

-"I'd doubt it. She wasn't really a model student with her behavior at Leizgal Univerzität either" – said Antonio, who was the only person that was standing. 

-"What do you know?" – De Aundrä asked him. 

-"He knows nothing, but I know that you did this just to show off in front of everyone" – Sebastian said. 

-"Oh, shut up" – De Aundrä snapped.Abruptly Snape came to them. 

-"De Aundrä, I will really have to talk to your parents about this, when they come for the interview" – Snape sighed.

-"It was Sebastian's fault. If he hadn't made up that I said word 'sex', we wouldn't have detention" – De Aundrä said. 

-"Why are you mixing me into this?" – Sebastian asked. 

-"Cause you're bastard" – De Aundrä snapped, elbowing him in his stomach. It was plain that it was really bad pain, but he said nothing, holding for place where she hit him. 

-"Please don't swear, and don't do that to your housemates. Your detention task will be to go around the school with one Ministry member, and help him or her inspect the school" – Snape said. 

-"Oh, great" – Draco said sarcastically. 

-"And who will be the representative?" –Hermione asked, but Snape acted like he haven't heard her.

-"De Aundrä, even if you're as I can see sick, you will have to go." – He said.

-"And who will be the representative?" – Antonio asked, trying not to look into Hermione's direction. 

-"It's Florian van Limbic" – said Snape, smirking at Hermione.She buried her face in her hands. Sebastian didn't even see her, cause he was looking at De Aundrä. Her face expression was 'truly bewilderment'. –"Now I have to go. Be here at eight o'clock." – Snape said, going away. 

-"Florian van Limbic" – De Aundrä repeated. 

-"Yes, he was first guy you didn't dump, and embarrass in front of the whole school" – laughed Antonio. 

-"Dump and embarrass" – jumped Ron, getting in front of De Aundrä. 

-"Yes, De Aundrä had to embarrass every guy she was going with, by dumping, and yelling at him in front of the whole school. Florian van Limbic graduated from Leizgal Univerzität three years ago" – sighed Sebastian. 

-"Yes, poor guys." – Frowned Antonio. 

-"But why would you do that?" – Ron asked, looking at her.

-"They were all bastards. James Oberson, Johnny Kowalowski, Nathan Brown, Mark Daniels…. They were all cheating on me" – said De Aundrä, looking at the Bewitched ceiling. It was cloudy outside. 

-"And rest of them were jealous on me" – said Sebastian egocentrically.

-"Why?" – Hermione asked, who was sitting right beside him. 

-"You guess" – he looked deep into her eyes, thrillingly.He was also looking at Sidney, who thought this was to her. Actually, Sebastian was looking over at some Slytherin sixth year, which looked back at him, smirking.

-"I thought you love just me" – De Aundrä got him for his hair, and turned him around.

-"I do" – he said, and than he kissed her on her cheek. 

-"And you're just mine" – she hugged Draco.Hermione and Sidney were swearing silently to her.

At the night when Hermione, Sidney, Ron, and Harry got down into the Great Hall, De Aundrä was already there, talking to someone. He was handsome, and looked exactly like Neflite from "Sailor Moon" (I am sorry if you're not watching that TV show, but I just can't find better was to describe him).As they came in, they saw that De Aundrä and Florian didn't notice them at all. 

-"And I just can't imagine this could be you.You're so different" – he was saying going through her hair. 

-"You sound like you haven't seen me for hundreds of years" – she said, touching his chest.

-"Fortunately I did.I saw you last time, on my Graduation. Pity they shut down Leizgal Univerzität" – he said. 

-"I know.You know, I wanted to see you so much, but you never answered my post" – she said, faking that she wants to cry. 

-"Yeah, like you sand me anything" – he said, mordantly.

-"That's other." – She went slightly red in her cheeks.

-"Hello van Limbic" – Sebastian said, coming from the behind De Aundrä, and placing his both hands on her shoulders.

-"Hello Rechmann" – Florian said, in the cold voice. 

-"Do you two still hate each other?" – Draco asked, in dull voice.Two of them looked at each other, frostily.

-"We never _hated _each other" – said Sebastian, still looking at Florian. 

-"We just didn't agree at certain things, right Rechmann?" – Florian asked, in his bitter voice.

-"Err – no" – Sebastian sneered, coldly.Antonio just scrawled.He knew that Sebastian hates Florian more than anything, and vice verse, but their hating was different from Draco and Harry.Both of them were from rich, and old family of the Dark Wizards.They were very popular, and egocentric, even really self-obsessed.Of course, they knew how to hide that. 

-"So there we have it" – said Florian, as he moved Sebastian's hands from De Aundrä's back. 

-"I think that we should get started" – Antonio said, just to break the awkward silence between Sebastian and Florian. 

-"Well Sebastian was the one that was holding us all the way through." – Said Florian as they went off. 

-"So _Governor_, what are you ordering us to do?" – Sebastian asked mockingly.He knew that Florian was in front of him cause he was already Hogwarts Governor. 

-"You know that you don't have to be that formal with me" – Florian said. 

-"Can I please hear the answer on my question?" – Sebastian said, pretending not to care for what Florian said. 

-"We will split into groups, and go around Hogwarts checking" – he said. 

-"Antonio why doesn't Sebastian like that Ministry guy?" – Hermione and Sidney were walking behind them, talking.

-"Rivalry.Sebastian is jealous cause Florian is older, and De Aundrä really likes him.But still Sebastian came from richer and powerful wizarding family." – Antonio said.After they were divided into groups.Florian, De Aundrä, Sebastian and Ron went together, while Hermione, Harry, Draco, Sidney and Antonio were in the other group.

Hermione, Draco, Harry, Sidney, and Antonio decided to go and check out is everything all right with owlery, while Sebastian, De Aundrä, Ron, and Florian went to the dungeons.They actually had to go around the deserted dungeons, and assure that they are in the right order.It was obvious that everything was all right with dungeons, and they had nothing to worry about, so they just decided to spend their time talking.

-"So what do you wanna do now?" – Florian asked.De Aundrä looked at the cold, stone dungeon around her.He real answer was to go away as far as possible, but it was impossible.She knew she should be grateful for not getting come hard physic work. 

-"Lets just sit down and talk" – she suggested.Florian drew out his wand, and conjured four chairs for them to sit in, and one table. 

-"Impressive" – Sebastian said, lifelessly, as he sat on one of the chairs. 

-"Don't be so _sans vie_" – De Aundrä said, sitting beside Sebastian, and having her hand on his shoulder.The only thing that Sebastian and Florian didn't hate each other for was that they were both annoyed when De Aundrä spoke French. 

-"Shut up" – both of them said.She jerked her hand from his shoulder.

-"Don't say that to me.You're being rude, Sebastian." 

-"Stop fighting, both of you. I have a question for you.What's the deal with your, De Aundrä's mother, and your, Sebastian, father?" – He asked, changing theme.None of them seemed to want to fight anymore.They looked confused, even if they knew perfectly well when Florian was talking about.Sebastian's father, Georg, and De Aundrä's mother, Taylor hated each other. 

-"They hate each other" – said Sebastian, confused, his eyes wide open.

-"I know that, but why?" – Florian asked.

-"No clue. They were fighting, I remember when I was a kid" – Sebastian said. –"And when I was a kid I thought that they are lovers." – He added pensively. 

-"They are" – De Aundrä nodded her head. 

-"No they're not.Maybe they slept together, but I don't think that there's really any feelings in their relationship" – said Sebastian. 

-"Can't we change the theme?" – Florian said.It was plain to see that he was truly bored by Sebastian and De Aundrä's talk.Sebastian didn't really want to give it up, cause he knew that Florian couldn't mix into it.Even if Florian would be able to talk with them about that, it's still not his business. 

-"Perhaps you have some suggestions" – Sebastian asked, raising his eyebrows. 

-"I do.We can call the rest, and maybe they have some idea" – Ron suddenly suggested. 

-"Excellent idea.Your name is Weasley, if I'm not mistaking." – Ron nodded his head. –"You could go, and accompany Sebastian to go and get them." – Florian sneered.Sebastian knew that he can't say no, cause Florian was still greater than him.He stood up, and motioned Ron to follow him, as he lazily left De Aundrä and Florian alone. 

-"We are finally alone, you know" – he whispered, when he was sure that Sebastian and Ron are gone. 

-"Is that making any difference?" – De Aundrä asked.He stood up, and took position between De Aundrä, and the table; slightly sitting on the table. -"It does." – She sighed. –"You're probably thinking that it is good cause Sebastian is gone" – she said, looking at him all the time. 

-"Sebastian hates me, and I know that." – Florian sighed, leaning over to De Aundrä. 

-"I know that, too" – she said, feeling that his mouths are drawing nearer her.

-"Tell me De Aundrä honey, how much people worships you?I don't know what's so special in you, even if I'm one of those fools that would do anything for a night with you, but I doubt it's anything.You're mean, rude, feelingles, cruel, you're not erratic at all, you're bitch, I must say… What else?" – He talked. 

-"I don't know.I always knew that I am matchless, unique, and only one of its kind." – De Aundrä was talking, as she was placing her hands on his neck, and in his hair.

-"You're sucha bitch.And you're lethal.I never knew any mind…" – he started kissing her, but she bit his lip, and than he finished his sentence – "…wicked like yours."

-"I am so provoked by what you said" – she said in her infuriating tone of voice, and than she started kissing him again.

He said nothing, just pushed her, and sat in her lap.It was little strange for Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sidney, Draco, and Sebastian, when they came back, cause still, De Aundrä's right hand was where it shouldn't be.Hermione and Ron started blushing terribly, as Sebastian's face expression changed to grave.To stop the De Aundrä and Florian, Draco cleared his throat. Florian just politely stood up, and got back to his seat, pretending like nothing happened.

-"I thought you came here to inspect students, not rebuild your sexual relationships with your ex-girlfriend" – Sebastian said sarcastically, sitting back in his chair. 

-"I think that we might need more chairs" – he said, conjuring more chairs.They sat down in the chairs, and Harry took out a circular thing, with emerald green thing in the middle. 

-"Why do we need Origanm?" – De Aundrä asked. 

-"I thought that we should play it" – Harry said.The rules of playing it were pretty simple; just do what the Origanm says.

-"Who is going first?" – Draco asked.They all looked around themselves.No one actually really wanted to go cause game could turn out really nasty sometimes. 

-"I'll go" – said Sebastian, and Drew the object nearer. 

~The end of the Part 5~

I'm glad this part is finally over.It took me about a week to write it.Well the ninth grade is really hard, especially when you're trying to be the best in the class.Oh well, it's not my fault. 


	6. Discovery of the

Okay, so there is the list of the special characters that I'm using: é = alt+130; ä = alt+900; ö = 660. 

ÍRenaissance of Evil – Chapter VI: Discovery of the JewelÔ

He pressed his middle finger in the middle of the object.The color started changing into freezingly cold pathétique blue.The strange feeling spread through his body.The object of the game was to do what Origanm told him, but it may make him do something he didn't want to do. 

-"What does it say" – De Aundrä asked curiously and nervously.Sebastian looked up, at her cold black eyes, lively looking at him, and asking him what is his task.He sighed, and looked around.Beside De Aundrä was Florian, with unusually calm face expression; Harry, lost in space; Ron, staring at De Aundrä; Sidney looking at him and smiling, probably hoping that the Origanm will ask Sebastian to kiss her; Hermione, having the same thoughts.Sebastian just sighed and looked down in the object.It said:

_"If you want more, earn, and give away what you got.Oppositely you will realize that you're losing everything that you ever had.Exchange your seat with a player on your left."_

Sebastian sighed, but this time cause he was reliever, not cause he had a turn.All he had to do was to switch with De Aundrä, who was sitting on his left, and that will be it.That also meant that De Aundrä is losing a turn.

-"Cause De Aundrä is losing a turn, I'm going next" – Florian frowned.He wasn't exactly happy, but he accepted it.De Aundrä wasn't sad, but she was happy.Sebastian looked deeply into her eyes, and placed his hand on her cheek. Florian jealously looked over to them, than pressed his finger on the object. 

_-"You are going into what you shouldn't, it's all in your manner.I see the raise, than suddenly fall, so you will be sorry.Tell aloud in front of everyone which person of opposite sex is most attractive to you here."_

-"I have to say who is the most attractive girl to me in here" – Florian said, smiling at De Aundrä.She of course expected him to say that she is the most attractive girl to him.Hermione and Sidney suddenly started smirking at Florian, but De Aundrä pierced them with her cold stare.With any other girl, Florian would play, and say that he thinks that the other one is more attractive than her.But he wasn't sure how De Aundrä would react.He knew that she hated Sidney so much, and could see that she wasn't really fond to Hermione either. 

-"Aren't you going to answer?" – De Aundrä asked, looking at him.Her eyes black, and her thin eyebrows were raised high above them. 

-"Are you that sure that he will say it's you?" – Antonio sneered cynically, in his usual whisper.De Aundrä looked at him, clearly stating that she is mad at him.Antonio always enjoyed provoking her.And he was actually very good at it.

-"Antonio, shut up" – she said, looking over to Sebastian.She made a face expression 'Go, and beat him up for me', which Sebastian immediately understood, cause he said:

-"I won't do it De Aundrä."

-"De Aundrä, don't be mad at me.It's you.I think that you're the most attractive girl here" – said Florian, as De Aundrä smiled.

-"So you're not that stupid after all" – Sebastian said ironically. 

-"Pardon me" – asked Florian. 

-"Nothing, I just said that you made a right choice" – said Sebastian.Of course everyone heard him, and had the point.And Florian wasn't really happy with his decision.He wanted to say that he thinks that Hermione is the most attractive girl, even if she wasn't, but De Aundrä would for sure beat him up. 

-"Your turn Potter" – said Draco, in his usual cold voice.Harry sighed, noticing that everyone was staring at him.He placed his finger in the middle, while the object's circle turned warm green.It said:

_-"You can look for him, search it, but still the destiny decided to give him to hands of God.Tell your game mates about your deepest fantasy, and who does it involves?" _

Sebastian sneered maliciously, looking at Harry's frozen face expression.He knew very well that Harry didn't get anything good.Harry didn't even think about quitting, cause game would swallow him.

-"Interesting" – said De Aundrä, looking in what did Harry have to do, after she bent over.Draco also bent beside her, and pressed his face to hers.

-"Ooh Potter, we can get someone embarrassed now.You know that you can't lie, cause there will be punishment for you" – sneered Draco, placing an arm over De Aundrä, as they returned to their seat.

-"What do you have to do, Potter?" – Asked Sebastian, showing no feelings.

-"I don't wanna do it." – Harry said sharply. –"I'll go for an alternative." – He pressed his finger again, and it said even worse.He has to tell at least one fantasy with a girl that was there.It involved De Aundrä, Hermione and Sidney.

-"Potter, I know it's hard, but believe me, that thing made me be locket with me female friend in the closet for an hour" – said Florian, after hearing the task.De Aundrä scrawled. 

-"Pity cause you were going with De Aundrä at that time, so you couldn't have any fun with her" – said Sebastian.De Aundrä even got madder. 

-"Whom do you wanna start with?" – Antonio asked him.

-"I don't know.Maybe Hermione" – said Harry.Florian nodded his head to show Harry to start, as Hermione buried her face in her hands so no one sees that she's red.–"I imagine Hermione, in short pink night gown, laying on the bed with white covers.Behind her, the wide open window, with white curtains, waving on the warm wind." – Harry was saying. 

-"I could do better" – Draco rolled his eyes, as he tightened the arm grip over De Aundrä.When he looked down at her, he saw that she was still mad.

-"Now, do it with Sidney" – sneered Sebastian.Harry just sighed, cause he didn't really feel comfortable doing it with Sidney.She was so ugly that it was hard to explain.He slowly started explaining what he sees inside his head.He imagined Sidney sitting on a tall, elegant chair, her crossed lags dangling.She was smiling, and showing him with her middle finger to come to him.When he finished what he wanted, Sebastian, Draco, De Aundrä and Florian were choking, cause it was so funny.

-"Stop laughing, you're next" – snapped Antonio at De Aundrä, feeling sorry for Sidney, whose black eyes were red.

-"Shut up, go and fuck her, if you want to" – De Aundrä snapped on Antonio, suddenly becoming grave.It wasn't that much funny anymore. She was next. 

-"And now, about De Aundrä" – said Sebastian, slowly trying to stop his laughing. 

-"De Aundrä, first she would smile, but for real.I would imagine her, massaging my back" – Harry said.

-"De Aundrä, you would do my shoulders for me now?" – Florian asked, maliciously looking at Harry.De Aundrä silently raised, and started massaging his shoulders.He sneered, mockingly at Sebastian, who just looked away.At that moment Hermione rose, and run away.Sidney followed her; who was followed by Harry. 

-"Oh, well anyways who needs them?" – Draco asked ironically.

-"No one" – said De Aundrä, looking at Sebastian, who was looking away.

-"Oh well, so it's my turn" – said Ron, placing his finger on the circle.

_-"You're seeking revenge, but no love you'll find; you let others play with you.Ask her to do to you, what ever you want to."_

-"So what are you waiting for?Order De Aundrä to do _what ever_ you want" – said Sebastian, after he saw what was Ron's task.He felt extremely desirous and jealous.

-"I want her to sit in my lap" – Ron said, hiding his face.It wasn't just that he was blushing, but he was afraid from Sebastian's, Draco's, and Florian's sharp glance.De Aundrä slowly sat on his lap, leaning on him, and placing his head on his shoulder.

-"Just to sit in your lap?" – Draco asked cynically. –"I would ask her for something else.Something more bellow."

-"Draco, I wouldn't suck your dick" – De Aundrä said, trying to look disgusted, but it was plain to see that she loved the idea Draco just gave her.

-"I would kill you both, if she'd do that" – said Sebastian looking very serious about that killing part.

-"What, you want her just for yourself?" – Florian dared to say that. 

-"Yes" – said Sebastian quietly.Antonio looked at Sebastian, but when he realized that it's not really a smart thing, he looked away.

-"Oh well, it's my turn" – said De Aundrä, placing her middle finger on the Origanm.It told her to finish the game.

-"It was stupid anyways" – said Draco, sulkily.He was to some extent hurt by the way how jealous Sebastian acted for De Aundrä.

-"Not for the sucker over there" – said Sebastian acidly, pointing towards Ron. –"De Aundrä…" – he said, motioning with his middle finger that she comes to him.She, somewhat happily stood up, and came over to Sebastian.He motioned her to sit in his lap, and she did so.

-"Okay, could you explain me this.What makes you better than us, so she sits in your lap?" – Florian asked. 

-"Nothing that is your matter" – retorted Sebastian, pressing De Aundrä even closer to himself.Even De Aundrä, who was comforted on his chest, having her left hand on his chest, and right between his legs, knew that he acted too protectively.

-"Why is that geek with us?" – Draco asked, caustically. Ron went red, cause he felt awkward.It wasn't a nice feeling to be insulted like that.

-"Don't call him that way, he is kinda cute" – said De Aundrä.Sebastian wasn't exactly happy with that.

-"What about me, am I cute?" – He asked, raising her head, so she was looking straight into his eyes.

-"You're not cute, you're sexy" – said De Aundrä.Sebastian wasn't exactly satisfied with the answer, so he tried again. 

-"And silly me, I thought I am adorable" – said Sebastian. 

-"You are adorable, you know" – Florian told him. 

-"No one asked you for opinion, thank you very much, Mr Gay Man" – Sebastian turned around to him.

-"I know, I know… Oh now what I wanted to ask… Oh yes, De Aundrä" – Florian asked, as De Aundrä, too turned around to him. 

-"Ask me what?" – She asked, as everyone that were there turned around to listen to the. 

-"You are still a virgin, aren't you?" – Florian asked, moving closer to her.

-"Which kind of a question is that, of course I am" – De Aundrä answered. 

-"Like we believe you" – Draco said. 

-"As far as I can see, you don't believe me" – De Aundrä told them. 

-"I don't believe you" – said Florian sharply. –"Sebastian, is she innocent?" 

-"I guess she is" – said Sebastian, not much sure in what he's saying. 

-"Of course I am" – De Aundrä snapped. 

-"How can we make sure?" – Asked Florian.

-"I don't know.But I sure know the best way to make sure that she is not" – said Sebastian.De Aundrä looked at him, piercingly.

-"Sebastian, I don't want to have sex with you" – De Aundrä told him, making mild face.Sebastian just rudely made her stand up, and slapping her on her ass, he showed everyone that he want to go away with her.

-"Where are you going?" – Asked Florian, as Sebastian and De Aundrä were going away. 

-"Somewhere private" – said Sebastian.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"De Aundrä, I am glad that I can talk to you, personally" – Sebastian sighed, when him and her were finally very by themselves.They were on the top of the astronomy tower.The nice, ward wind was blowing De Aundrä's hair into Sebastian's face.

-"I know.That's why I hate Hogwarts, we didn't really have much personal talks lately, except when we went to your house." – De Aundrä said, hugging him around his waist. 

-"But it was still at my house.Oh well, there's no one to bother us now" – Sebastian said, moving hair away from her face. –"De Aundrä, be totally sincere, are you a virgin?"

De Aundrä nodded with her head, looking straight into his eyes.They were shinny, illuminating crazy-looking flitter, and filled with unknown and unseen understanding for a person.They were usually cold filled with jealousy and malicious, showing just the worst inside him.De Aundrä was looking at his white face.

-"De Aundrä, don't lie to me.I'll ask you this way, did you ever had sex with anyone?" – He was deadly serious now.As she wanted to give him answer, the wind blew, and a spike of her hair fell over her face.Sebastian moved it away, waiting for an answer. 

-"No" – she finally said, frowning. –"It's not that I didn't have chance, I slept with people, but we didn't… you know what I want to say."

-"I understand you.But you are innocent.You never… now you know what am I talking about.You never did that yourself" – Sebastian asked her, drawing her body closer to himself. 

-"No, I never ever masturbated.Now please leave that materia, I don't really want to talk about that." – De Aundrä said, showing that she didn't wanted to talk about this at all.She also started blushing little.

-"I am sorry, but I just wanted to know." – Sebastian looked down. –"I am sorry, for the second time."

-"It's okay, I told you that you can tell me, and ask me everything." – De Aundrä tried to catch look of his eyes. 

-"I know that.You can ask me anything you know."

-"Okay than, are you a virgin?" – De Aundrä asked, as he looked at her again. 

-"No, I'm not."

-"How come?" – She asked, placing a twisted smile on her face.He also smiled, but this time naively.

-"I just… let say I just couldn't keep myself from doing that." – Sebastian answered sincerely. 

-"You sound so unpretentiously sometimes, than it's just not you" – De Aundrä said, looking over the tower, as warm rain started falling down, over the Hogwarts ground.

-"Not all the time.Believe me." – He sneered; looking at the point she was looking. 

-"I know that." 

-"I am glad you are still innocent.You know, you don't really look like you are." – Sebastian said, making her look at him. 

-"Why?"

-"You can guess" – he placed her head on his chest.

-"I can't."

-"Perhaps I wanted to be first one." – De Aundrä answered, not guessing, knowing. 

-"Precisely.If you couldn't be my first one, I want to be first to you." – Sebastian said, feeling odd and rare awkwardness. 

-"Shouldn't you ask me first would you want that?" – She asked, looking up to him, as rain started falling over her face.He wiped drop of the rain from her face, and answered.

-"Of course.De Aundrä, would you like to have sex with me" – Sebastian asked, feeling that his robes are getting wet. 

-"Yes, I want to.But not here, and not now." – De Aundrä answered, letting go of him. 

-"Of course.Just tell me when you want to, I am always available for you" – he said, turning backwards to her. 

-"I knew that already.Can we please go to sleep now?"

-"Of course.De Aundrä, just answer me something. What are youplanning to do with that Weasley?"

-"I don't know.I just want to make him miserable, and satisfy my needs play with people" – De Aundrä said, slowly getting into the passage.

-"That's more like you.Oh my God, you should know that Sidney doesn't know how to kiss at all.She started spitting saliva all over Me." – Sebastian followed, as he was talking, clearly showing that he is disgusted.De Aundrä just laughed derisively, but when they reached the bottom of the staircase, it wasn't that funny.McGonagall and Filch were passing.Their face expressions were different.McGonagall was terrified what could students do at this time in the hall, while Filch was delighted.They took them to Snape, and spent all time shitting.They deiced that they shouldn't give them any detention; they will just simply talk to their parent about their behavior.De Aundrä was pretty cool about this, while Sebastian was terrified.He knew that his father will be so mad at him when he hears about this.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As they reached the common room, Sebastian finally spoke.

-"I am dead." – This simple expression sounded really simple cause it was mixed with fear.

-"What about me?" – De Aundrä asked, blinking once.

-"De Aundrä, to tell you truth, no one cares about you.I am dead" – Sebastian repeated. 

-"I am sorry.I know is your father about when you break rules." – De Aundrä came closer to him, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

-"De Aundrä, do you want to sleep with me?" – Sebastian turned around, breaking long silence. 

-"Sebastian, I don't…" – She tried, but he corrected himself. 

-"I meant to say so you want to sleep with me, not to have sex with me?" 

-"I guess so.I don't like those girls beds." – De Aundrä nodded her head.

-"I know.We don't have to be naked." – Sebastian said, starting to drag her upstairs to Boys' dorminatory. 

-"Sebastian, I have to get me pajama" – De Aundrä protested, when they reached the top of the stairs.

-"You don't need it.Sleep in your underwear." – Sebastian said, opening the door of the room, and letting her in. 

-"I don't have any" – De Aundrä smiled, barring the way inside the dorminatory.

-"Even better." – Sebastian was about to try something with her, but the noise distracted them. De Aundrä turned around, and saw Crabbe and Goyle on the couch, shagging. 

-"Not again." – Sebastian snapped. –"Go somewhere else, and do what ever you want to, but not here, and not right now." 

-"Where to go?" – Crabbe asked dully, patting Goyle who was on his lap. 

-"Anywhere." – De Aundrä said, coming over them. 

-"We can't." – It was Goyle's turn to protest. 

-"Sure you can." - De Aundrä snapped, motioning them to go outside. 

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

When the weekend finally came, they were ready to go to get the jewel.The thing they had to do was to make sure they knew how to apparate.When they learned that, or at least made sure in their heads that they knew that, there were other things to do.

They apparated in the middle of the field.Sebastian couldn't help to notice the grass was green, and the say was in the strange shade of pale gray.He didn't really have much time observing the environment, cause Antonio pulled him for his sleeve, showing him that they have to go.He wanted to stay there longed, cause he knew that he is looking at the nature for the last time in his life.As we was walking in steady pace and following Antonio, as De Aundrä and Draco did, his eyes started to wet.Now he knew how does it feel to cry.

-"There we are" – Antonio said, arrogantly.He always used to be arrogant, and it was one of his rare bad sides. –"Sebastian, I think that you could wake up."

-"I wasn't sleeping" – snapped Sebastian.It was plain that he didn't keep his attention all this time.

-"What were you doing than?Staring at the pizzazz of the East German country?" – Draco sneered sarcastically. 

-"And what if I did that?I am German after all, if you didn't know Mr Englishman." – Sebastian said through his teeth.It wasn't his usual to react like this.He was usually calm and cool, but now there's something bothering him.

-"Augh" – cried De Aundrä.The argument quickly turned around to her.She tried to some inside the ruinings, but something pushed her away.

-"Are you all right?" – Sebastian asked her. 

-"Yes I am fine" – De Aundrä answered, wondering what that could be.

-"De Aundrä honey, you're not supposed to come inside there, before Sebastian breaks the spell" – Antonio answered in most mocking and humiliating way he could manage. 

-"She didn't know, leave her alone.I didn't know that either" – Sebastian said, staring to be on De Aundrä's side.He would usually let two of them 'kill' each other, not involving himself in it, but this time it was different.He wanted it to happens as early as possible.

-"And don't call me honey" – De Aundrä snapped. 

-"I am so sorry" – retorted Antonio.He expected Sebastian saying something in his defense, but nothing came out of it. 

-"Sure you are" – De Aundrä said, throwing a pebble at Antonio.For all those time Draco just stood there watching them.Now he was Antonio drew his wand, faster than light, and saying a word.Before the black shining thing burst from tip of Antonio's wand, Sebastian stood in front of De Aundrä.The curse hit him, and he felt down on the ground, bleeding.

-"Sebastian" – Antonio snapped on him, coming closer.He didn't mean to do that. 

-"Sebastian stand up" – De Aundrä said in chilly, disbelieving voice.She didn't believe what she saw her eyes.

-"I wish I could" – Sebastian said.He was sating blankly at the gray sky.

-"What have I done?" – Antonio asked himself.He seriously thought about killing De Aundrä.He always thought that she is annoying, and was always bothering him.He wasn't exactly plan to kill her now because all that Dunstable stuff, but it never seemed sucha bad idea. 

-"Nothing serious.If you didn't do this now, you would do it in the future." – Sebastian told him.He was talking very hard.–"De Aundrä, com'ere I want to tell you something."

De Aundrä just dropped on the ground, kneeling beside Sebastian.She was looking at him freezingly, not believing that he is going to die.

-"You're not going to die, aren't you?" – De Aundrä asked him, touching him.

-"I wish I don't.But don't worry, we will meet somewhere,… perhaps somewhere in hell" – Sebastian said, taking her hands.

-"I know… but Sebastian, how do you expect me to live without you?" – De Aundrä started crying.

-"How do you think I lived without you all this time?" – Sebastian asked, frowning. 

-"What do you mean?" – De Aundrä buried her head in his chest, crying. 

-"_I love you_" – said Sebastian in soft voice. 

-"I love you too Sebastian" – De Aundrä replied.

-"I know that.But when I say that, I mean real love De Aundrä" – Sebastian said.There was long and awkward silence, and than De Aundrä finally raised her head.She looked in her eyes, and than started laughing hysterically.Sebastian sighed, knowing that he could expect this from her.For a moment she stopped, and asked him. -"You're laying?"

-"I am not" – Sebastian said, sensitively.De Aundrä started laughing again, this time she couldn't stop.When she stopped she discovered that Sebastian was almost dead.

-"I am sorry" – she said, crying again.

-"I know that you are." – Sebastian's white face was covered in his own tears. –"Kiss me." – He demanded.

She did so.When she stopped, he was dead.She stood up, and dropped on Draco, crying in his shoulder, as he hugged her.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Next few days were the hardest ones for De Aundrä.She never discovered what lays Draco and Antonio told authorities, cause she was broken.After, she didn't really care to know. Sebastian was dead, and that was the only matter.He told her that he is going to die thousand times, but never that he will die just to save her life.

When she was going one day over his room she found something.She stayed alone at his mansion; well exactly no one knew that she was there.She just came. She found a letter, addressed to no one, in the blank envelope.She felt loyalty to him, but she was too curious and she had to open it.Inside it, it said:

Dear De Aundrä,

I hoped that there's still some loyalty towards me, holding you from going over my stuff.But I am somewhat glad you did that, cause I forgot to tell you some stuff.First of, I think I told you I love you.If I didn't, oh well, I don't know how are you going to react.If I did, I am sorry cause you laughed, but that really hurts me. 

De Aundrä started crying.She felt sorry she was laughing that bad when Sebastian was dieing.

But, oh well that was you, and I can't change that.You're the one I love, and the one I sacrificed my life for.And believe me, I didn't do it for no reason.I wanted to save your life so badly that my own didn't matter anymore to me.

Now, let me tell you your future.The person you will marry will be no one else that Lucius Malfoy.I am sorry to tell you that, and I wish that it's not true at all, but it's just what it says on your palm.You will be unhappy, really unhappy.You shouldn't go to your parents crying, cause they were the ones that agreed that you marry him.I am sorry again.

Don't worry; we'll meet somewhere,… perhaps somewhere in hell,

_Sebasti: _

_ _

De Aundrä read the letter once again.For all this time, while reading, she was crying.After all this she had nothing to say.She knew Lucius, as long as she knew Draco.But Draco was her friend, and she would accept marrying him, but Lucius?Suddenly someone walked into the room.She thought that must be some of Sebastian's parents or servants.But it wasn't.As soon as she turned around, she realized that it is Lucius Malfoy himself.Her first reaction was very rude.

-"Go away.I don't want to see you."

Lucius stayed in his place, but trying to stay there.

-"That was pretty rude" – he said quietly.

-"Read my lips, I don't want to see you." – She repeated.

-"I don't want to.I want to stay here." – He said, determined that ever if De Aundrä doesn't want to, she will have to marry him.

-"What do you actually want from me?" – De Aundrä asked, folding the letter, and placing it in its envelope. 

-"This" – Lucius Malfoy quickly came over, hugged her, and tried to kiss her, but she rapidly got away. 

-"Don't touch me" – she said thought her teeth.He tried to come closer to her again, but she got away.Third time he grabbed her so hard, that she couldn't get away, and started kissing her.She was left totally alone in his arms, left be the world, to suffer…

~The end of Part VI~

This may sound depressing, but I swear I wanted to make even worse ending, where De Aundrä kills herself, and say what Malachite said, when he was dying _'I'm coming Zoycite'_. But I didn't want to steel this stuff.Oh well I am already writing 'Harry Potter, the Sailor Moon' where I stole Sailor Moon idea, so it's common thing for me to steal.


End file.
